


Inked and a Little Caffeinated

by GameDancer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little angst, AU, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameDancer/pseuds/GameDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is the proud owner of Evil Regal tattoo parlor in Storybrooke Maine, and everything has been calm in her life over the past few years but now Emma Swan has opened up a coffee and book store Once Upon a Time right next door. Regina wants nothing to do with the woman and Emma would rather steer clear of her rage but Kathryn thinks Emma is absolutely Regina's type and Ruby and especially Emma's dog Brutus seem to think the duo would make a lovely couple which leads the two to interacting with each other more than either intend to.</p><p>Swanqueen slow burn, secondary mentions of redbeauty.</p><p>AU - Tattoo artist and a book store owner.</p><p>**Rating may change to M at a later date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tattoo Artist and the Bookstore Owner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, alright first of all welcome, secondly this is mostly a swanqueen story, however redbeauty is secondary and established. There will be mentions of other ships and other characters as well as past relationships and beards. To suit the story I wanted to write I have altered some relationships so if anything doesn't make sense or you need clarification please message me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Henry WILL be in this story, just not yet, Neal IS NOT his father, he will appear in later chapters it's complicated and will be explained in chapters to come.
> 
> This is intended to be a SLOW BURN that also uses tropes. I love tropes, it's also going to have some plot twists. It might also take me awhile to post new chapters however I will do my best to update as often as possible. 
> 
> Anything in italics is a flashback.
> 
> Currently I have this story rated at T, it may eventually become M. I'm not sure yet my complete intentions with this story but I will inform you all if it will be getting a rating change. Last but not least thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!

She sat there, her favorite machine in hand, with each stroke she was closer to finishing the back piece. A large watercolor wolf and it was coming along nicely if she did say so herself. She prided herself in her work, it had taken her years to hone her craft. Much to the displeasure of her mother she had attended art school, a life decision that she'd technically been disowned for. She had moved out to LA, and was accepted to Cal Arts. Managed to last two years before she realized the money issues were too great to continue so she dropped out on her own accord after her second year as an illustration major to become an apprentice to Graham at The Huntsman tattoo parlor.

Kathryn was her closest thing to a friend in college and she had been the one to introduce Regina to Graham. He took a liking to her work and brought her under his wing, teaching her everything he knew and after six years working under and with him, she eventually had enough work and clientele to open her own shop, The Evil Regal. Originally she was planning on opening shop in LA where she had studied. Things didn't go as planned, her father had gotten severely ill as well as other life drama, which lead to her wanting to live as far away from LA and as near to her father as possible because she didn't know how much longer he would live. She ended up opening her shop in Storybrooke Maine of all places. 

Storybrooke was where she had grown up. It was a smallish town where everyone knew each other, but they accepted her back home, well everyone except her mother. Her father passed away a year after she opened shop but she stayed put. It was Kathryn’s decision to follow Regina to her shop, and for three years it was just the two of them working out of the Evil Regal. Since there wasn’t a tattoo parlor for miles around they became the go to place. On top of that she had made quite the name for herself back in LA for her freehand work and collectors had managed to find her, so her business was thriving. That lead to two more artists joining their ranks, but it took a lot to impress Regina and she was very selective on who she allowed to work out of her shop. 

The door opened, Regina removed her machine and looked up to see who had entered. It was a holiday weekend so all of her staff was away enjoying a day off. Her eyes drifted momentarily over the tall blonde clad in a red leather jacket who seemed a little on edge, this woman was probably a newbie to the tattoo world. In a few swift movements she wiped the blood off of where she had just laid down ink, placed her machine down and removed her gloves. She stood up from her stool placing a light touch on her client’s shoulder, “I’ll be right back. Take a ten, we’ve been at this for two hours now.” Her client nodded approval as she turned and strode toward the newbie.

Regina was now staring down the woman sizing her up, green eyes, slightly curled long blonde hair, a cautious smile on her lips, a disastrously hideous bright red leather jacket,  “What can I do for you? Are you here for a consult?” 

“I uh- well no,” the woman laughed nervously, “I’m your new neighbor, I’m the proud owner of the bookstore slash coffee shop that just opened up next door and I just wanted to stop by and say hello.”

“I see, well good luck with your business endeavors miss…” The end of her sentence hung in the air before the idiotic woman in front of her picked up on the question.

“Emma, Emma Swan,” she looked slightly confused looking at Regina, but she stuck out her hand for Regina to shake, “and you are?”

“Regina Mills, owner. And now that we've made acquaintances I have work I need to attend to” Regina completely ignored Emma’s hand and turned around heading back toward her client. Her attire, black skinny pants and a long sleeve red button up, was most likely throwing off the bookshop owner who quickly shoved her awkwardly held out hand into her pocket. Her attire always threw off people because it often looked like ink had never grazed her skin. 

“Uh- well uh... nice to meet you Regina. See you around?”

“Most likely, this is a small town Miss Swan.” Regina very carefully rolled up her sleeves revealing a full right sleeve underneath. A move meant to intimidate the woman who was now awkwardly standing in the middle of her parlor. Regina was proud of her variety of disney characters in comic book style frames. It was mostly of villains from the Evil Queen, Hades, Hook, Cruella, & Maleficent. Regina had just about every villain in the disney library except for the ones she could not morally agree with, like that wretched Frollo.

“Right, yeah. See ya later,” Emma sheepishly smiled one last time before retreating out the door as Regina set back up. 

The grey haired client spoke up, “You should play nice Mills, that poor girl looked like you were going to bite her head off.”

Regina lightly chuckled, “Maybe I was. What does it matter to you Granny?”

“Because Mills she was quite the looker, wouldn’t want to scare her off prematurely.” Granny had her back to her but Regina could tell the older woman was smiling. Emma had been her type but it had been far too long since Regina’s last date and with the way her love life tended to end up she had no desire to date ever again.

“Didn't realize the famous Granny was a closeted lesbian. You're just full of surprises, I never expected you to come in here demanding I tattoo you and now this-” Granny chuckled slightly under the touch of Regina’s hand.

“Oh no dear, I'm straight. But I've known you your entire life and you've never once given a second glance to a handsome man. Plus Ruby confided in me when you two were in high school when she caught you and Mal lips locked under the bleachers. Let’s be honest there aren’t a whole lot of single attractive lesbian women in this town to choose from, you wouldn’t want to scare off that Emma girl just yet, she’s new and no one knows which team she swings for.” Regina froze in place. She could count the amount of people she had told about her sexuality on her hands. Her and Mal had a brief relationship in high school but she hadn't realized Ruby had seen them together, let alone kissing.  She'd only been in two relationships her entire life and they had both ended disastrously.

“Hey breathe back there, it's alright. Ruby had a huge crush on you back in the day, but you know her and Belle are together now. People here are more accepting than you give them credit for. Granted I don't know about your mother which is why I had the good mind to make sure she didn't find out. Now chop chop Mills make my back beautiful.”

“Don't you dare rush me Mrs Lucas. Or I will go slower and it will be an extra thousand.” Regina threatened trying to pretend Granny didn't know her secret as she began shading.

“Ah there's the Evil Queen we know and love.” Granny chuckled, “you take as long as you need dear, you're the best one here.”

“Flattery will only get you so far Granny. You're lucky I'm not going to stick Neal on you to finish this.”

“That’s Robin’s apprentice right? Isn’t that boy still tattooing oranges and pig's rump? I know you Mills, you wouldn't ruin your reputation to prove a point.”

“Perhaps. Now if you are quite done I’m going to finish up a few spots and then I'm going to call it a day. I'll have you come back in three weeks as long as this has healed.” Granny nodded approval as she got comfortable on the chair. Regina knew Granny was a strong willed individual but she also could tell her client was reaching her threshold for the day. She managed another thirty minutes worth of shading before stopping. She wiped off Granny’s back before handing a mirror to the woman to show her the progress that had been made.

“Looking good Regina, how much longer will it take to finish this sucker?”

“Best guess, give or take an hour.”

“Then let's do it now.” Granny sounded half determined and half defeated.

“No, you're starting to squirm. A lot.” Regina nearly sent a glare toward the woman as she began saran wrapping the piece. “Three weeks. Then I'll finish you.”

“Fine” Granny grumbled but she also sounded the slightest bit relieved “but you better talk to that girl, what was her name Emma? You don't get out enough. What do I owe you?” 

“Let's call it seven hundred now and I’ll do the next session free of charge with the promise that you never bring up that woman again.” She gently placed the last piece of saran wrap over the tattoo before taping it down. “You know the aftercare drill A&D for four days, after that perfume free lotion twice daily, preferably saran wrap it the next few nights, loose clothing until healed, don’t let anyone touch it unless they’ve washed their hands, in general take care of it. Anything looks abnormal or you have any questions you know where to find me.” Granny just let out an exasperated sigh with her nod. The two walked over to the cash register to pay as the door jiggled with the arrival of Kathryn.

“Regina, there you are, I couldn’t find you anywhere, I tried texting you like five times. I figured that only antisocial people work on holidays and then I remembered that includes you.” She strode toward the duo as Regina rang up Granny. Her excited expression exaggerated as she made eye contact with the older woman, “Can I see it?”

“Of course you can dear, and no change Regina.” Granny had ended up tipping a generous two hundred extra dollars, Regina figured it was because of the Emma incident but who was she to turn down extra money for her hard work. Kathryn was trying to inspect her hard work under the saran wrap.

“Why exactly were you trying to get in contact with me Kathryn?” Regina raised an eyebrow at the woman as she leaned against the counter.

Kathryn gently laid Granny’s shirt back down, “Well for one, did you see we have a new neighbor? That shops been empty since that fro-yo place got shut down. And second I came to see if you wanted to get some drinks, come on it’s a holiday weekend, you should be having fun not working.”

“Working is fun.” Regina retorted. She reached under the counter collecting her things before ushering her client and her best friend out of the shop.

“You two could always get drinks at my diner you know. A round of shots on the house.” She felt the lock click under the turn of the key. It was always satisfying opening and closing the shop knowing that it was completely her’s.

“Thank you for the offer but I think I’ll take a raincheck,” Regina began walking toward her Benz as Kathryn sighed.

“Have a good night girls,” Granny called as she walked away. Regina unlocked her car and gracefully got in the driver's seat surprised that Kathryn was opening the passenger's side and crawling in. She sent a hard questioning look toward the intruding woman.

“You didn't think I was going to let you spend tonight alone did you? I am your friend remember, I know what today is Regina.” 

She gritted her teeth as her finger began turning white from clenching hard on the steering wheel, “You were her friend too.” She spat out in an accusatory manner.

“Not after what she did to you. That was unforgivable.” Kathryn gently laid one of her hands over Regina’s, “Come on I'm sure you've still got that cheap ass box wine I brought to the last party you hosted. We can drink that and watch sappy love movies if it'll make you feel better.”

She turn the car on and began driving home before dignifying a response, “Watching sappy romance movies will not make me feel better.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kathryn shrug “We could watch a Christmas movie.”

“It's the middle of July Kathryn, why in the hell would we be watching a Christmas movie? And I've had the displeasure of watching enough of them with you to know they all end the same way. A bunch of heterosexuals running around falling in love because of the magic of Christmas.”

Her friend chuckled before replying “well yeah that's true but I was thinking of a specific Christmas classic. Die Hard, seems more like your style at the moment.”

Regina chuckled under her breath. Her friend knew she was in a mood to watch the world burn. “Fine boxed wine and Die Hard will have to do.”

They made it inside Regina’s house which was probably far too big for one person but she didn’t care, it had been left to her by her father. Kathryn darted off into the kitchen while Regina curled up on the sofa. The weight of the day was finally hitting her hard and she both want to repeatedly punch the living hell out of something and sob excessive amounts of tears. Her mother’s voice still rang in her head that ladies don’t cry, and right as she was about to throw her mother’s advice into the wind Kathryn emerged handing her a glass of wine so she sucked in her breath and held back her tears.

Why Regina was trying desperately to hold herself together, she didn't know. It wasn’t like Kathryn hadn’t seen her cry before but it was probably because she absolutely detested the idea of crying in front of someone else. Kathryn fiddled with the dvd player a moment before plopping down onto the couch next to her. 

“Alright cheers, let's make this night fun,” their glasses clinked and they both took a sip. Kathryn immediately spit it back into the glass while Regina grimace and managed to swallow the putrid fluid. “Annnnd no more boxed wine for me ever. Got anything else?”

“Unfortunately no, you drank me dry a month ago except for that putrid boxed wine.” She grimaced at the wine glass as she sat it down. Kathryn started up the movie as she grabbed Regina's car keys. 

“I'll be back, enjoy John McClane being a badass. We need some real liquor.” She slipped out of the house and Regina was left alone. The emptiness of the house usually didn't bother her but today she just felt alone, abandoned and betrayed. In the solitude her tears finally betrayed her rolling down her cheeks. She tried to compose herself before her friend had returned but the effort had been in vain. Kathryn had returned with an expensive bottle of Pinot noir and a bottle of whiskey. At a glance of Regina she had poured them both a glass of whiskey and curled up next to her weeping friend.

They ended up watching the first three Die Hard movies, Regina flat out refused to watch the newer incarnation of the series. And by the end of the marathon and whiskey they were both passed out in her living room, Regina curled up on the sofa and Kathryn sprawled out on the floor covered in pillows and throw blankets.

_ She was sitting in the Huntsman parlor working on a large Nightmare Before Christmas piece on her regular Buzz’s, bicep. He’s a great guy telling her all about Disneyland, she’s never been and he’s an annual pass holder. He’s just about convinced her that she needs to get a pass when Graham calls across the room, “Hey Reg, your phone has gone off like three times from the same number you want me to answer it? The area code is Maine I think...” Reg was a nickname that only Graham was allowed to call her, the first time he had called her that he had gotten a death glare for days but after three months of convincing she conceded to the nickname. _

_ Normally she wouldn’t allow anyone to answer her phone but if it’s from Maine it’s possibly important or it’s her mother and if a male answered the phone maybe she'd get off the hook of having to talk to the terrifying woman so she nods at him to answer, she kept her attention on her work though. She’s shading Zero when Graham walks over. “Hey I think you should really take this call Regina.” _

_ One look at Graham and her heart is pounding hard with nerves, the look on his face isn’t a good one and he only calls her Regina when he’s being serious, and he’s never serious. Buzz nods encouragingly at her to take it so she removes her gloves and takes her phone. “Hello?” _

_ “Hello my beautiful daughter, you are a very hard individual to get ahold of.” His voice sounds frail. She hadn’t talked to her father in over four years, it was her mother’s fault. “I was hoping you would visit me soon.” _

_ “What’s wrong daddy?” She feels the tears form and her throat catch. If he wants her to visit there has to be something wrong. She walks away from everyone in the room into the backroom so that she wouldn’t have an audience. _

_ “I don’t want to worry your pretty head, I’d just love to see you my child.” _

_ “But mother-” _

_ “-Your mother is a stubborn woman, but if I want to see my daughter then I shall see my daughter.” _

_ “Please tell me what’s wrong.”  _

_ His response is almost a whisper, “It’s cancer. I’d very much like to see you again.” _

_ “Is it-” her throat catches and the tears start falling from her eyes. _

_ “Terminal, yes it is my love. Please come home.” _

_ “Yes, daddy. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you.” she manages out between sobs. _

_ “I heard rumor there’s a special lady in your life. Bring her as well. It’ll enrage your mother but I no longer fear her, nor should you. She can’t keep us apart any longer, I am a dying man. I love you too. See you soon.” He hangs up and she continues to sit there crying staring at her phone. She has no idea how long she’s sitting there before Kathryn comes in to check on her and pulls her into a giant hug, and that’s how they remain until Regina manages to pull herself together. _

_ “I need to go home, I’m going to Storybrooke. Oh god I just left Buzz there, tattoo half finished-” embarrassment at her current emotional state crosses Regina’s face. _

_ “-Don’t worry about him. Graham is finishing him off, he figured this call wasn’t going to end well. Come on I’ll drive you home.” _

_ Kathryn wrapped a supportive arm around Regina as they walked through the main room. Both Graham and Buzz sent a supportive look as Regina fruitlessly tried to wipe away the tears. The door jingled as they exited and made it into Kathryn’s car. _

Regina woke up head slightly throbbing, the light shining brightly through the living room window. The scent of bacon wafted from the kitchen. She pushed herself off the sofa and found Kathryn cooking in her kitchen.

“To what do I owe this displeasure of having to clean up your destruction of my kitchen?”

“Most people would say thank you.”

Regina sat down on one of the stools, “Most people know not to use four different pans to cook breakfast.” Kathryn just rolled her eyes and plated the assortment of bacon, eggs, potatoes and pancakes. 

“Well here you go your majesty. You’re welcome.” She served herself a plate and sat down next to Regina.

“Thank you,” she said under her breath. The food did actually smell really good.

“What was that?” Kathryn leaned over with a giant grin spreading across her face.

“I will not be repeating myself, you damn well heard me Nolan.” Regina rolled her eyes as she began eating the food in front of her. It was delicious.

“Ah last naming me,” Kathryn waved her fork in Regina’s general direction, “eat your pancakes Mills, they’ll soak up that repressed rage and maybe some of that hangover. We got work to get to.”

“You are very lucky that I like you.”

“Trust me, I know. If you didn’t I probably would have ended up dead a long time ago. But then again, you can’t kill me, who would help you bury my body? As far as I know I’m your best accomplice.”

“I’m sure Graham would be more than happy to assist me.” Regina smirked at her friend.

“Naw are you kidding me, he’s got the biggest crush on me. He’d probably try to murder you in revenge.”

“This hypothetical is completely ridiculous I’d be able to bury you by myself.”

“Hmm, alright I’ll give you that one, I am tiny. But you’d need me for when we go and take on that client from last week that cussed you out for refusing to tattoo ‘eat shit’ on his middle finger.”

Regina hummed in amusement, “Yes true, I would probably need help, how’s next week sound for you?” She quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

Kathryn broke into a smile and chuckled under her breath, “You terrify me sometimes ya know.” She shoved the last of her pancake into her mouth and stood to begin washing the dishes. “No murdering people. Go shower and I’ll clean up this ‘disaster of a kitchen’ and then we can go pound some ink.”

Regina sighed handing her now empty plate to Kathryn before heading toward her front door to go check the mail. She swung open her door and noticed a grey pit bull running around on her lawn. It took her all of two seconds before she slammed it shut. Kathryn popped her head around the corner and found Regina trying to steady herself against the door like she was barricading it from a serial killer.

“Uhm everything alright Regina?”

“There is a dog outside.” She hissed.  


“Let me see this vicious beast.” Kathryn walked out of the kitchen toward her but Regina shook her head no.  


“You are not opening this door until that dog is gone.”

“Alright fine,” She went into the living room, Regina following closely behind. They peered out the window at the dog. He was currently spinning in circles trying to catch his own tail, he eventually tripped over his own paw, fell over and then rolled onto his back. “Yes, you’re right he’s absolutely ferocious.” Kathryn said in a mocking tone.

“If my memories serve me correctly, you didn’t get bit in the face by a dog as a child now did you.” Regina sneered back.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. You’re allowed to be terrified. Can I at least go see if he’s got a tag?” They both diverted their attention back to the dog who was sniffing at the ground and ran head first into the tree. He looked momentarily stunned before continuing sniffing the ground. “Come on, he’s got to be the most ridiculously harmless dog I’ve ever witnessed.”

“You are not going out there.”

“Alright how do you suggest we get to work then? Your car is out front. I know you, you didn’t miss work when you were running a fever of 103, Graham literally had to drag your ass to the hospital.” Kathryn crossed her arms and stared down Regina who sighed in defeat.

“Fine.” She met Kathryn’s glare. “But that dog is getting nowhere near me. You will corral it far away from me understood?”

“Yep got it!” Kathryn bolted around Regina and out the front door, she went out to the sidewalk as Regina watched from the open door, her grip on the doorknob was turning her knuckles white. She knew the fear was irrational but it didn’t stop her. She was five when it had happened, the attack was entirely not her fault, her mother had terrified the poor dog and in fear he had lashed out biting Regina in the face, leaving her with a scar above her lip. She stood there watching Kathryn squat down and call the dog over, he joyfully bounced over to her and attempted to push her down while trying to lick her face. Kathryn barely managed to keep on her feet giggling as she fumbled with his collar. “He’s got tags! And there’s a phone number!”

Regina sighed as she went inside to grab her cell, she returned to the door and the scene was still very much the same, “Well read me the numbers, and I’ll call them to come collect their dog.”

 

\-------------------------

 

She was fumbling with the espresso machine, it was pulling the shots too fast and she was trying to fix it. Thankfully there was a lull in customers, it was only eight am and apparently the rush for caffeine hits around nine. Ruby bounced over, “Here let me try. You should go relax boss.” Emma grunted giving control over to Ruby, she knew the machine better than Emma anyways and she’d rather not destroy the machine that cost more than her car to buy. The realization that this was her store hit her again, she didn’t think she’d get over that fact. Ruby and Emma had been college roommates, Ruby the drama major and Emma a business major. They had parted ways after school, Ruby returning home to Storybrooke with the love of her life Belle, and Emma living in Boston for a few years working a job she despised. A year ago they had reconnected at a small frozen yogurt place in Storybrooke which was where the idea for Once Upon a Time, a small bookstore/cafe where customers can pay to sit and read as much as their heart desires without buying any books was formed. It was almost ironic that the exact frozen yogurt shop went out of business and Emma decided to go for it, bringing in both Ruby and her wife Belle. Her phone buzzing in her pocket brought her back to reality.

She didn’t recognize the number but she picked up, “Hello?”

“Your wild animal is on my yard, I would appreciate it if you picked him up in a timely manner, I have things to attend to today that do not involve taking care of a stranger's dog,” the harshness of the voice threw her off.

“Oh, uh… right sorry, Brutus won’t hurt anyone, he’s probably just confused about the new area.” 

“I didn’t call asking for an explanation, I simply want your dog removed from my property, my address is 108 Mifflin St. Come pick up your animal before I call animal control to do it for you.” She heard the phone call end. She looked down at her phone confused at the conversation before walking over to Ruby who was fist bumping the air in triumph. 

“Ah-ha fixed it! Magic fingers.” She wiggled her fingers in Emma’s direction. Belle walked out of the back room at that exact moment but she was completely engrossed in the book she was holding. Ruby sent her a brilliant smile, “Isn’t that right dear?”

Belle managed to look up at her wife sending her a confused look, “Hmm? What was that?”

“She was saying she’s got magic fingers, and honestly I’d rather not know if that’s true or not. You two going to be okay? I gotta go get Brutus he’s made a daring escape again. Apparently he’s at a 108 Mifflin Street, any idea where that is?”

Ruby snorts in response, “Of course your dog picks Regina Mill’s place to crash, good luck with that one, it’s not far from your place actually.”

“Regina Mills? That name sounds really familiar…” Emma drifts off in thought.

“She owns the shop next door, she’s a little terrifying,” Belle nearly mutters the next part under her breath, “People call her the Evil Queen.”

“Oh god,” Emma groans, “I met her yesterday I went in there hoping to make friends with our neighbors. I thought she was going to rip my head off.” 

Ruby genuinely cackles which causes their three customers to momentarily divert their attention toward her, “I could have told you that was going to be a bad idea. You should really go get your dog before she murders you.”

“Right,” Emma makes her way outside to her yellow bug, hopping in she pulls up the directions. It’s a ten minute drive and only two minutes away from her place, she drives off and quickly pulls up at the destination and sees a blonde, sitting on the pavement outside of a white mansion of a house, who is currently petting her dog. She parks and hops out of the car grabbing her spare leash she keeps in the glove box. She sees Regina standing arms crossed just inside her doorway.

She catches Regina roll her eyes, “I should have known this was your dog, thank you for gracing us with your presence Miss Swan. Make sure this doesn’t happen again.” With that Regina slams the door shut before Emma can say anything.

She hears a giggle erupted from the woman sitting on the ground. “Hi, I’m Kathryn,” she reached out her arm toward Emma. “Don’t worry, her bark is worse than her bite, she’s not exactly a fan of dogs.” Emma takes the woman’s hand into her own and shakes it.

“Emma, and I see you’ve met Brutus.” She ruffled his ears which causes him to attempt to roll onto his back. “He’s basically a giant bundle of fluff.”

“Yes, I can see that, he’s adorable,” Kathryn pulled herself to her feet as Emma attached the leash to Brutus’ collar, “So how did you meet Regina?”

“I uh- went into her shop yesterday, see I own Once Upon a Time, it’s the store that opened up next to her tattoo parlor-”

“-ah yeah, yesterday wasn’t a great day for her. I also work at the Evil Regal, one of the resident artists. I heard you guys make a mean latte.”

Emma chuckled at least Kathryn didn’t seem to hate her. “Yes we do, half price to any artist at the Evil Regal, you and Regina can have one on the house for dealing with this punk.” She pet Brutus which caused his body to wiggle because his tail was wagging so hard. “Well I have to get him home and get back to work, it was lovely to meet you, if you could pass on my apology for Brutus to Regina?”

She nodded, “Absolutely, hopefully I’ll see you again soon. I also have to get to work so maybe I’ll take you up on that free latte.” She headed off toward the mansion as Emma convinced Brutus into her car. She took a deep breath as she sat in the driver’s seat glancing over at her canine companion. “You need to stay away from that house do you understand me? I don't need Regina to hate me.”

His body just wiggled in response before he leaned forward placing a giant lick up Emma’s face. “Ugh thanks pal. Alright let’s get you home.” She turned on the engine and drove home.


	2. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again anything in italics is a flash back and if anyone has any questions/comments send them my way. Also I apologize if there are any grammatical or spelling errors.

She heard the front door open and close as she was finishing getting ready for the day. One last check in her mirror before she's headed downstairs. Kathryn is smiling at her, "She's adorable why didn't you tell me about her?"

Regina snorted in response, "Because I have no intentions on trying to woo a bumbling idiot."

"Oh please, she's sweet, and she's totally your type. She sends her apologies about Brutus by the way."

"Lovely, I still wish to never see them again." Regina moved to brush past Kathryn as she headed out the door but Kathryn kept pace with her.

Kathryn looped her arm in Regina's as they left her house and walked toward the car, "Sounds like you've got a crush to me. Want me to find out if she swings your way? You're beautiful Regina any gay would want you, and I don't think you've had sex in years."

Regina roughly pulled her arm away from Kathryn giving her a death glare as she unlocked her car, "That is absolutely none of your concern and it is in your best interest this conversation ceases or I _will_ make you walk to work."

"Harsh, alright. Well last thing I'll say is she offered us a free latte for dealing with Brutus and fifty percent off for us, Robin and Merida. She's at least a nice neighbor you should try playing nice."

Regina just rolled her eyes and started the car.

 

\---------------

 

Emma eventually managed to make it back to work as the coffee rush started pouring in, she jumped right in on bar with Ruby on register and started pushing out as many drinks as she could manage. Most of them were to-go orders, but a few were for here and on those she attempted and somewhat failed at latte art. That left a few people lounging about on the scattered arrangement of sofas and comfy chairs reading away amongst the stacks of books. The line finally died out, so she began wiping the counters down and refilling the espresso hopper. Belle was chattering on to some customers about book recommendations. Emma noticed Ruby besides her who was nearly staring down her wife all doe-eyed. Emma gently bumped her hip into Ruby's which brought the taller woman out of her trance.

"What's up boss?"

"You were staring down Belle giving her love struck eyes again."

"Well my bad, I can't help it that I'm utterly in love with her. So tell me, how was your daring rescue? Brutus survive the Evil Queen?"

Emma snorted and shook her head, "Yes he's fine. I don't know how he managed to escape the yard so I locked him inside, I swear he's like a dog Houdini. I'm hoping my place isn't a disaster zone when I get back."

"How was Regina? Beautiful and grumpy as ever? I swear that woman could probably turn any hetero gay, I had a huge crush on her in high school ya know. But last I heard she's completely single." Ruby waggled her eyebrows toward Emma. Ruby knew far too well that Emma was bisexual and apparently wanted to hook her up with Regina.

"Who did you have a crush on dear?" Belle was now standing on the other side of the counter giving Ruby a playful accusatory look.

"Regina." Emma blurted out which caused Ruby to send her a dirty look. Belle crossed her arms, amusement written on her face.

"Well then, I certainly can't compete with her I suppose this thing between us is over, I just ask to keep the books, I wouldn't want them orphaned by you." Belle sent her wife a wink and Ruby chuckled as she reached across the counter placing her hands on Belle's hips pulling them as close as possible with a counter between them.

"Oh no you don't, you're stuck with me." Ruby moved a hand up and pulled Belle's chin so that their lips met in an adorable kiss. Emma let out an audible groan. She twirled the rag in her hand whipping it forward smacking Ruby in the butt startling her out of her embrace with her wife.

"Get a room, I can't take you two anywhere." Emma rolled her eyes and resumed wiping down the espresso machine as the couple shares a shorter but equally heartfelt kiss. Kathryn came walking into the store and strolled over to the register.

"I'm definitely cashing in on that free drink, I need something strong, we have had a slew of ridiculous requests and I need some caffeine to deal with these idiots."

Emma smiled at her before throwing the rag back toward the sinks, "Alright sounds like an 'I need more caffeine in my body than blood' kinda day for you. Do you like mochas?" Kathryn nodded a resounding yes so Emma grabbed their largest cup drizzling mocha on the bottom of the cup before pouring milk into a pitcher, she queued up a quad shot and steamed the milk with ease to frothy perfection.

"I was considering picking up Regina's coffee as well but she's a big girl she can get her own caffeine plus it'll teach her to play nice."

Ruby laughed, "have you seen that piece she's doing on Granny? It's gorgeous really. I haven't seen her since this one moved to town," Ruby nodded in Emma's direction, "But I saw it a few weeks back and man I was impressed."

Kathryn nodded in agreement. "She's actually almost done with it now, she was working on it last night. I think one more session. Regina has a way with colors, she might be able to murder someone with her eyes but she's extremely talented which is why I prefer being her friend."

Emma popped a lid on the mocha and handed it over. "This should give you enough caffeine to last you the day."

Kathryn brought the drink to her lips and smiled with approval as she took a sip. "They were right this is good, I'll be back on a regular basis I'm sure. Now I go back and pray we get clients that are actually over the age of eighteen." Kathryn waved a goodbye as she slipped out heading next door.

Ruby looked at the time and nearly squealed "Shoot I'm going to be late for auditions," she ran into the back room only to appear seconds later throwing on a jacket, running around the counter and toward the door giving Belle a quick kiss on her way "I'll be damned if Mary Margaret gets to be Mary Poppins. Toodles!" With that she darted out the door and through the store front window they could see her nearly sprint down the block in her five inch heels before she turned down Main Street.

Both Belle and Emma smiled with amusement and went back to work, they kept up a steady stream of customers throughout the day. Eventually they closed up shop and headed their separate ways, Emma was praying the whole way home that Brutus hadn't torn her house apart. She walked up her short pathway to her place, it was a small house two bedroom, two bath with an ocean view. Property was much cheaper here than it had been in Boston. She swung the door open and was met by Brutus bouncing down the hallway toward her, tail wagging furiously, with a now half stuffed toy hanging out of his mouth. Fluff covered the floor of the hallway and living room, thankfully that was the only damage he managed to do. She unlocked the doggy door so that he could go relieve himself if needed before heading into the kitchen to try to scavenge up some dinner.

Most of her stuff was still stacked around the house in boxes, the decision to open shop had been a quick one, Ruby and Belle had taken care of the first three weeks of the remodel of the store, Emma had moved in a week ago and they had opened the store three days ago. It had been a soft opening but apparently word had already spread quickly. There had been a lot of work to accomplish and it hadn't left her much time to make her house a home. She held the door open to her nearly empty fridge and decided that ordering in was a much more appealing option. She multitasked pouring kibble into Brutus' bowl and finding a pizza place that delivered.

Eventually settling on Pizza Port she called them up while placing Brutus' bowl back on the ground. No matter how many times she fed him she was always impressed with his ability to completely inhale his food within seconds. She placed the order and headed to the living room Brutus padding along behind her, the duo curled up on her sofa. Her tv was currently perched atop an unopened ikea box for a tv stand, she turned it on and chose Hulu. The cable guys had missed her twice now and she was beginning to accept that her and cable just weren't meant to be.

She glanced over at Brutus who was busy trying to shove his nose further into the hole he had ripped into his stuffed elephant in an attempt to extract as much fluff as possible. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she turned on the newest episode of Agent Carter. She was very much a Marvel girl and had absolutely fallen in love with Peggy. It probably was only slightly fueled by the fact that she had a giant crush on Hayley Atwell but there was no denying that Peggy Carter is a badass bitch that doesn't take shit. Her love of Marvel as well as her love of Brutus all stemmed from one source.

" _Mom, you need a Bucky." The two were curled up on her sofa watching Captain America the First Avenger. Henry was looking at her intensely. "For when I'm not here. You need someone to look after you."_

" _You don't think I can take care of myself?" Emma giggled pulling him close tickling his stomach. She didn't get to spend a lot of time with him, his father had full custody and it was one of those rare weekends where Henry had been left with her._

_Henry wiggled out of her attack and composed himself before continuing, "well you can take care of yourself but it never hurts to have a friend."_

" _How about a dog? I could take care of a dog, you and me, we can go to the pound after this and you can help me pick out my Bucky." Henry nodded in agreement. The two attempted to turn their full attention back to the movie, but Henry was bouncing on the sofa in excitement. "You wanna go now?"_

" _Yes!" Henry nearly flew off the sofa pulling on his shoes. Emma chuckled and walked over and grabbed her own before ruffling his hair._

" _Alright kids let's go get Bucky." The two raced down the apartment stairs and piled into the bug and drove to the nearest animal shelter._

_A kind older lady showed them back to the kennels. Excitement was radiating off the young boy. They walked slowly by each dog, Chewy, Rey, Lilo, none of them were calling out to Henry and then they ended up in front of a light grey pit bull with a white arm and a white mustache who was standing there tail wagging so hard his whole body was swaying. If a dog could smile he was smiling. Emma read his name card, 'Brutus, a good spirited lovable dog, excellent with children looking for a forever home. He's potty trained and obedience trained.'_

" _He's your Bucky." Henry was grinning from ear to ear, Brutus was pushed up against the bar with Henry trying to pet him._

_Emma looked toward the older lady, "Could we meet Brutus?"_

" _Absolutely dear." She unlocked the cage and Brutus bounded out nearly knocking Henry over in his excitement. Emma couldn't deny the two were similar, both Brutus and Henry looked over at her expectantly with near identical pleading expressions and she was sold._

She woke up with a start, her phone was blaring next to her head, she'd managed to fall asleep on the sofa sometime after she'd downed half a pizza and watched a few episodes of Parks and Recreation. It took Emma a few seconds to realize it was a phone call and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"It's 7am this better be good," she mumbled into the receiver.

"Miss Swan your dog is on my lawn again, you should really keep a better eye on him. I have places to be, so make this quick."

Emma was going to respond but she looked at her phone and realized Regina had already hung up so she rolled off the sofa muttering a few profanities under her breath and grabbed a leash and a jacket on her way out. She was still in her pajamas but she didn't care, today was her day off and she had planned on sleeping in. She trudged to her car and drove down the three blocks and around the corner to the mansion, Brutus was lounging in the sun near the apple tree in her yard.

She parked and trudged over to him, she sent a half hearted wave toward Regina who was watching from her living room window arms crossed. She leaned down and attached the leash to his collar with ease mumbling to him, "we had a deal that you weren't supposed to come back here, you licked on it. Come on let's go home Houdini." She dragged him to the car and pushed him into the passenger's side before getting in the car herself. She sat there a moment catching Regina leave her house in a tight black pencil skirt, royal blue button up with a black blazer on top. That woman looked like she could own the world if she wanted.

Emma turned her car back on and drove a pouting Brutus home. "You know you're supposed to love _me_ punk. She doesn't even pet you. What do you see in her? How do you even get out?" She pulled him back into the house and locked the doggy door, apparently she can't trust him to not run straight to Regina's yard. He curled up on his doggy bed and sent her pouty eyes.

"Save it boy those don't work on me." She trudged back to her room and plopped back down on her bed but she was no longer tired enough to get back to sleep. Instead she laid there a hour or so before deciding to shower and check in on the store. Even though she knew Belle and Ruby could handle it, the store was her baby and she didn't want to leave it alone.

 

\---------------

 

Regina was working on a large anchor/floral piece on a red headed woman named Ariel, she was far more talkative than most of her clients and it was mostly about saving the animals. Normally she was all for saving animals, she'd done her fair share of charity work for the World Wildlife Foundation, but there was something aggravating about hearing about the brutal death of dolphins while trying to saturate the coloring on the flowers. However the upside was Ariel was single handedly holding the entire conversation which meant she could just nod along and focus on the piece.

She rolled her stool back and looked over her work right Kathryn came strolling in latte in hand and stood next to her looking at her work as well. "Lookin good. You should really go cash in your free one, this mocha is divine." Regina just rolled her eyes so Kathryn backed away and sat down next to Hubert, Merida's brother. Merida was working him, a patterned sleeve that paid homage to their heritage.

Regina was almost done and she couldn't be more grateful. She spent another twenty minutes doing touch ups before wrapping the thigh in saran wrap and giving her usual aftercare spiel. Ariel handed her a business card in case she wanted to get involved. The second the woman was out of the parlor Regina folded it and chucked it toward Kathryn before leaning against the counter and burying her face in her hands, "I swear if anyone else mentions the death of animals today it'll be your funeral we will be attending."

"Sounds like you're having a real fun day Regina." Kathryn retorted.

"Don't worry lass, wasn't in my plans ta anger ya today." Hubert smiled toward her, he was a good kid and always behaved himself in the shop. Merida's whole family had this thick Scottish accent. Somehow it made them all slightly more tolerable in Regina's books.

"I wasn't kidding earlier though. Go next door, get yourself some caffeine or something. I'll come get you if anything happens. I saw Emma enter as I was leaving," she waggled her eyes in Regina's direction but all she got in response was a glare and a groan.

"I already had to see that woman today, her dog was on my lawn again this morning. I've met my Emma quota for the day. Why are you so insistent that I spend time with her?"

Kathryn held up a hand in mock defeat while she took a sip from her drink, "Alright feisty, got it. You're good to go. No need to go next door. Want me to get you a certificate for a day at the spa before you murder us all?"

Regina just glared at her and thankfully a customer walked in. They were Kathryn's two o'clock appointment which meant she wouldn't be harassing Regina for at least the next few hours which left Regina time to sketch for pleasure. She pulled out her brand new set of copics and got to work.

 

\---------------

 

Emma leaned back in the chair, it was really a comfy chair, Ruby and Belle had done an excellent job decorating the place. There were bookshelves lining nearly every available wall space. They had a pastry case but no pastries yet, they had yet to find someone willing to make pastries for them, Emma was beginning to think she might take it upon herself to fix that. They were also probably going to need to hire a few part time people since they were already doing good business, the place was much more packed today. Students were relaxing at the few tables scattered about clearly trying to study until their brains fried. Emma had been smart enough to ensure that there would be electrical outlets that customers could use.

Ruby was checking her phone for about the hundredth time in the past hour so Emma strolled over to the counter. "Life and death?" She nodded toward the phone.

"They told us that they would be sending us an email telling us what role we got in the play and it still hasn't arrived yet. I'm dying Em, I need to know if I'm Mary Poppins. What are you still doing here by the way? It's your day off, go home or something. Don't you have a million and one boxes to unpack still."

"Yeah, not that many but I just don't want to unpack. I'm thinking I might explore the town a bit and then go home and check on the punk, he escaped again this morning. I spent an hour checking the entire length of the backyard there isn't a single hole in the fence so I do not know how he's getting out."

"You've got yourself a magical dog there." Ruby glanced back down and suddenly her eyes got huge, "Oh my god it's here." She clicked on the email and scrolled to the list of roles, Emma was looking over the counter at the email as well and saw Ruby's name next to the role of Mary Poppins. Ruby nearly threw her phone in excitement, she very rapidly engulfed Emma in a hug as she squealed in excitement.

They stayed in that embrace until Belle walked over and joined in the excitement, "We should go to your Granny's diner. Get a round of drinks."

"Yes!" Ruby was giddy with excitement, "you haven't met Granny yet and what better day than today."

"Sounds good, once you guys close up lets go booze it up with your Granny," Emma chuckled. Ruby throughout their college days had always had high praizes for her Granny. She felt like the woman was a legend she was excited to finally meet her.

 

\---------------

 

"Would you quit being a spoil sport? Come on, one drink at Granny's. You won't regret it, I've got a surprise for you." Kathryn had a strong grip on Regina as she nearly dragged her toward Granny's.

"I detest surprises. And the last time you told me I wouldn't regret something it led to us dancing on a bar in LA after five too many tequila shots accompanied by the biggest hangover of my life, a moment I would very much like to never repeat."

"Don't worry it's not that kind of surprise." Kathryn sent her a wink.

"I swear if it's strippers." The two walked into Granny's.

"This is not that kind of establishment, although that gives me ideas." Kathryn mused.

"Don't you dare." Regina glared down Kathryn while they sat down. Regina instantly noticed that Emma, Ruby and Belle were sitting on the far end of the bar, "Please tell me they aren't the surprise."

Emma's laughter drifter through the diner, it's was such a genuine laugh it almost brought a smile to her face. If she was being honest Emma certainly wasn't the least attractive person she'd ever seen. "No, they are not the surprise. I honestly didn't know they'd be here, just wait your surprise will be here soon enough." Kathryn promised as she waved Granny over.

Granny walked over and poured them their drinks. A rum and coke for Regina and a gin tonic for Kathryn. The conversation from down the bar was loud enough that they could listen in but not so loud that it was annoying. Ruby was going on about the play, Regina had heard about it earlier from Kathryn only because her brother David got the role of Mr Banks and his girlfriend Mary Margaret had gotten the role of Mrs Banks. Regina knew that some way or another she was going to end up getting dragged to the performance. She was halfway done with her drink by the time she heard the doorbell jingle at the arrival of a new person and a distinctive Irish male voice boomed out, "Reg I'm genuinely impressed. Kathryn managed to wrangle you out of the house."

She turned around on her stool to see Graham walking toward her, his arms were outstretched and he wrapped them around her in an awkward hug but she was grinning from ear to ear. She'd been dying to show him her parlor for years now but he was always so busy he'd never been able to make it out to Storybrooke. "I take it, _you_ are my surprise."

"That would be correct," He waved Granny over as he sat down next to her. "You're look good as always, not too bad yourself Kathryn."

Regina glanced at Kathryn and found her trying to discreetly check out Graham, the two of them had always seemed to secretly have a thing for each other but neither of them would make a move. She brought her attention back to Graham, "So what brings you here?"

"Large tattoo convention in Boston, plus I believe you still owe me some ink. Do you have a slot open sometime this week?"

"I'm sure I could pencil you in, but I do believe you also owe me some ink." Regina raised an eyebrow giving him a smug look.

"Hmmm perhaps a trade is in order then. I'm dying to see your shop, as well as this town. Kathryn has told me all about it I figured it was time to see it in person." Granny poured him a whiskey on the rocks and he held the glass up, "Cheers to old friends and new ink." Their glasses all clinked and Regina took a sip of her drink letting out a sigh of relief as she smiled at her friends, out of the corner of her eye she caught Emma nearly staring at her until Ruby elbowed Emma startling her attention away from Regina, back toward her own group.

Emma smiled at Belle and then began telling some story, her hands were animatedly assisting in her storytelling, Regina heard the words college and party but that was all she heard before Graham followed Regina's sight of eye and chuckled, "Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend since I last saw you?"

"Of course not, don't be absurd." She brought her attention back toward her drink and downed it trying to pretend she wasn't just caught staring down her supposed enemy.


	3. The Escape Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is still in denial while Brutus continues to attempt to make friends with Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say if there are any typos I'm so sorry, it's late but I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!

It hadn't taken much convincing for Graham to stay with Regina since she did basically live in a mansion. The scent of fresh brewed coffee in the early morning had brought him into the kitchen. The two of them moved around the kitchen with ease, each preparing their breakfast in comfortable silence. For a brief while in LA when she was not doing so well cash wise they had been roommates. Graham eventually took his mug of coffee and his slice of toast and headed to the living room only to return moments later.

“There's a dog in your front yard Reg, I'm going to go find out who it belongs to.” 

Regina let out an exasperated sigh, “By any chance is it a grey pit bull?”

“Yeah, how did you know?” He sent a quizzical look her direction but Regina just picked up her phone and scrolled to the contact ‘Idiot Dog Owner’. The phone rang four times before she heard Emma’s voice.

“Miss Swan, this is the third day in a row that your mongrel of a dog has ended up on my yard. Come and collect him.” And before Emma could reply she swiftly hung up the phone. She heard Graham chuckle under his breath.

“I see you're still a pro at making friends. Is the dog friendly?”

“Kathryn seemed enamored by his antics two days ago.”

“Then he must be great, it's my turn to meet this brute of a dog.” He set down his dishes and headed outside. Mug in hand Regina strolled to the window to watch their interaction. Graham kneeled down and extended his hand for Brutus to sniff which the dog did before dancing around and playfully nudging the kneeling man with his nose which sent Graham into a fit of laughter. The two looked like they were playing a game of tag rolling around her yard. She rolled her eyes right as she saw the yellow bug roll to a stop across the street. 

Emma actually looked put together today in skinny jeans a white t-shirt and that atrocious red jacket compared to the flannel pajama bottoms and a baggy jacket she was wearing the day previously. Emma sent a wave toward her before introducing herself to Graham. Their interaction was animated and friendly and the fool seemed to like the woman, typical Graham. 

Regina huffed and headed back to the kitchen, within a few minutes she heard the door open and close. Graham appeared in the kitchen moments later.

“Wasn't that the lass at Granny’s last night that you couldn't keep your eyes off of?” He was pointing toward the front door like Emma was still in the vicinity.

“I don't remember staring at the woman but yes she was there last night.”

He strolled over to his now cold coffee, “Alright Reg, whatever you say.” He raised the glass in cheers before downing it and heading back upstairs to the guest room. Regina was starting to get annoyed with the fact that seemingly everyone and their grandmother was trying to pair her up with Emma Swan. What anyone saw in that woman was beyond her.

 

\-----------------

 

“Hey Rubes would you mind helping me put together those Ikea pieces we picked up? And maybe helping me unpack?” She asked while pouring the steamed milk into the to-go cup. She popped the lid on and smiled toward the customer as she handed it off. Ruby finished ringing up the only other customer in line and sent Emma a smirk.

“What's in it for me?”

“A homemade meal? I'll cook you that chicken parmesan you were always craving in college. Plus Brutus will be there, he misses you.” Emma queued up the shots and let the milk aerate.

“Oh is that so?”

Emma was about to respond but Belle scurried over to the counter, a beignet in hand, “You must try this.” She nearly shoved it directly into Ruby’s mouth. Ruby took a bite and her expression said it all.

“Oh dear god that's the best thing I think I've ever tasted. Please tell me you hired whoever made that.” Belle giggled as she wiped off the powdered sugar that had smeared onto Ruby’s chin and nose. Emma popped the lid onto the latte and handed it over before walking back toward the duo 

“Let me try that.” She stole the pastry from Belle and took a bite. The beignet was made to perfection, fluffy and basically melted in her mouth. “Yes I agree we needed to hire this person yesterday.”

“Good I’m glad we are all in agreement. Because I hired her an hour ago. I may have eaten the two other beignets she left as samples. Her name is Tiana, she’s a college student. She wants to own her own shop, apparently she can also make pies and muffins which just sound wonderful. She’ll be here tomorrow from five am to noon, we will only have her when she doesn’t have class.”

“That’s completely fine with me, if she can make pastries this damn good she can come in at whatever time she needs.” Emma stated as Ruby stole the rest of the beignet out of her hand and threw it in her mouth, “Hey!”

“Hey, not my fault my wife ate our pastry samples.” Ruby managed to say between chewing the rest of the pastry.

“Hmm true, I got my eye on you Belle.” Emma pointed an accusatory finger at Belle.

“Okay but you were saying you need my help setting up your house? Also that I’m getting chicken parm out of it? Because if that’s the condition you can count me in.”

 

\-----------------------

 

“I’m impressed, not that I wasn’t expecting the best from you but it’s spacious.” His eyes wandered around the room. They were the first ones in for the day, Kathryn and Robin had clients later in the day and were bound to show up at some point. “Alright Reg, I haven't put down ink in two days, you're first. What do you want.”

“I want you to finish what you started, Graham.” She started to unbutton her shirt as she headed toward her area.

“If I didn't know you were unbelievably gay I’d guess you were trying to seduce me. Who do you have in mind for that last spot?”

“I was thinking the Evil Queen again, she is my favorite.” She took off her long sleeve button up revealing a black lace bra, but more importantly revealing the last spot on her sleeve that was bare. Graham strolled over as she sat down he pulled over a stool like he owned the place. He looked over her arm almost assessing the other pieces before pulling out a red marker.

“Do you trust me?” He said smiling at her.

“About as far as I can throw you. But I trusted you enough on the rest of them. I suppose I’ll have to trust you to not completely fuck this up.”

That put a smirk on his face as he sketched out some placement lines, her sleeve had been a combination of his and Kathryn’s work. Both of them doing a combination of freehand and referenced pieces. Graham clearly had an idea planned already as the red marker traced it out on to her skin. She relaxed into the chair as she directed Graham toward what he needed. The front door swung up as Kathryn came rushing into the parlor.

“Oh my god did I beat my client here?” Kathryn sounded out of breath.

“I do believe you did. Impressive, I think this is the first time ever.” Her retort made Graham chuckle. Kathryn was almost always late, even back when she worked at the Huntsman. It was the main reason that Regina would always tell Kathryn that her appointments were thirty minutes earlier than they actually were and somehow Kathryn would still manage to be late.

Graham grabbed a round liner and set up the machine as Regina watched Kathryn attempt to regain her breath as her client walked in the door. She idly watched as Kathryn brought her client over to her station which was conveniently next to Regina’s own set up. Graham switched on the machine and the light buzz filled the air. Graham just nodded to her and she nodded back as a signal that she was ready. It had been far too long since her last tattoo, the buzz of the needle on her skin brought back all the old memories of Graham starting her sleeve. 

She felt like she had been so young and innocent back then, this had never been her life plan and yet here she was owning her own parlor. She had wanted to be an illustrator for children’s books, a dream she still wasn’t letting go of. At only twenty eight she definitely still had time to make her dreams a reality. But as much as she had originally had other plans she couldn't help but admit she was proud of what she had done so far.

The conversation from Kathryn’s station drifted over, the middle aged man wanted a portrait of his twins. Clearly he had done his research on finding the perfect artist, Kathryn might not be the most timely person but she could whip out a portrait like no one else. Regina refused to do portraits because she was never satisfied at the results she would get, she knew everyone’s strong suits in her shop and portraits was Kathryn’s. Graham was meticulous in his work, he was as much as a perfectionist as she was which was why they had gotten along so well. 

While normally she didn’t bother herself with people’s personal affairs she brought her attention back toward Graham, “So have you found anyone or are you still an eternal bachelor?” 

He wiped down her arm before looking up momentarily, his eyes quickly glanced toward Kathryn before returning to her, “You know, I’m not sure. I’ll let you know soon.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him as he returned to working on the outline, “Does this mean you are finally going to make a move? You’ve only had a crush on her for…” she paused as she exaggeratedly counted on her fingers, “... what? About six years?”

“Oh shut up Mills, but while we are talking about it… would you consider adding another artist here?” His face was noticeably flushed but he kept working avoiding making eye contact with Regina.

“So this is serious Graham? I mean I’m not currently looking to house anymore but if we are talking about you, then yes I’d absolutely let you work here. But what would happen to the Huntsman?”

“The Huntsman has run it’s course. Owning a shop has lost it’s appeal to me, I feel like I’m just managing people, I rarely get my hand on an iron anymore. It’s not the same without you two, once I lost you I brought in more artists and it just wasn’t the same. And I just lost Sulley, he moved away because, well you remember his husband Mike right?” Regina nodded, James P Sullivan otherwise known as Sulley had been a big burly dude that she had gotten along well with back at the Huntsman. He was easy to get along with, and his husband was a shorter fellow who was seriously into musicals, “Well he got a job out in SF, so the only person I have left from our time is Jefferson and he’s been talking about moving. I miss working with people I actually like, don’t get me wrong they’re great artists but I just don’t get along with them as well.”

“You mean you don’t have a giant crush on them.” She teased, “But I miss you as well dear. We will gladly take you in.”

The door swung open and in walked Emma holding a latte. Her eyes landed on Kathryn as she smiled and walked toward her, she looked mildly intimidated which was much different from her demeanor when Regina would see the woman picking up her dog every morning.

“Oh thank you,” Kathryn greedily accepted the beverage, “I'll stop by in a few hours to pay. You're a doll.”

Emma turned her attention toward Regina and her eyes seemed to momentarily roam over Regina’s nearly half naked body before she quickly sent a quick wave and a smile and darted out the door.

“Speaking of giant crushes…” Graham started to say before Regina silenced him with a glare. 

“-I do  _ not _ , have a crush on that woman. I am not even friends with her.”

“Why?” He genuinely asked as he put down the needle and inspected her face for her response. “She seems nice enough. I know that what happened with your-”

“-you know nothing Graham. Just let it lie. Please.” 

“Fine.” He conceded. “I just hope you allow yourself to love again.”

They spent the next thirty minutes in silence mostly because Regina was fuming and he knew he had stepped over his bounds but maybe he had a point.

 

\------------------

 

“Alright, I’ll be ready for him next Saturday. See you then.” Emma ended the call, usually talking to her ex didn’t go as smoothly. It was her least favorite activity but this time she’d been given ‘permission’ to see Henry. It had been seven years since the last time she fought for custody, it had nearly bankrupted her. Killian’s parents were loaded with money and his lawyers were well equipt with the knowledge of her past. He had been her highschool sweetheart up until she had taken the fall for his string of petty crimes. His family was rich so it basically made him immune to the system and since she was a foster kid who bounced from home to home she’d been the one made to look suspect.

She was eighteen at the time and spent six months in prison before she was released. She had found out she was pregnant while she was still in prison and once she was out Killian found out. In a series of unfortunate events Killian fought for paternal control and since she was fresh out of jail, unemployed and essentially homeless he won. It had devastated her, but she became determined to get Henry back, and now she was almost ready to fight for custody again but Killian didn’t need to know that fact. He was a pompous asshole and he was bound to try to put a stop to it before it could get far.

Now she was a business owner with a house and a support system. Which was why she was now shuffling through a pile of paperwork trying to find a part time employee. Admittedly she was having a hard time concentrating thinking about Henry and also thinking about her encounter with Regina earlier. Kathryn had called in asking if she’d be willing to make a delivery since she was running late, Emma had graciously agreed since Kathryn was clearly going to be a regular. She had not expected to see Regina topless and now she couldn’t get the image out of her head.

But she knew she’d have zero chance with her since Regina seemed to utterly hate her. She sighed and shuffled through the applications again, she was going to have to interview a few people within the next few days and hopefully one of them would work out.

For now she was just going to go home attempt to start putting together a few of those ikea pieces and call it a day. She closed up the store and headed home, she found Brutus chewing on the fabric remains of his stuffed toys.

She fed him and grabbed herself a slice of cold pizza before sitting in the living room tearing open the box labeled Besta. All she knew was it was the tv stand and after sitting surrounded by random pieces and a vague page of instructions she gave up sweeping all the small parts into a bag so that Brutus wouldn’t get into them. She turned on the tv and curled up on the sofa, she was excited to see Henry, but she realized she hadn’t even really explored the city that much to have much to show him around. Perhaps they would have to figure it out together, she smiled pleased at how the day had turned out, she fell asleep with one final thought of that lacey black bra.

Her alarm startled her awake. Waking up to get to the shop at five am was painful but she managed it. She rolled off the sofa and threw on a jacket, she was too tired to put any effort into getting ready yet. She figured she could let in Tiana and then just head home before it was time to open. Brutus was passed out on his doggy bed dreaming. The yellow bug purred alive and she drove toward work. She arrived and met Tiana, she was positively sweet, which made it easier for Emma even though she still felt half asleep. Emma helped her bring in the ingredients she needed and reimbursed her for them before heading home to change. She was halfway home when she heard her phone ring. Without even looking she knew exactly who it would be.

She instinctively drove to Regina’s place and her instincts were correct as she found Brutus bouncing around Graham for the second day in a row. She parked and realized this would be her new routine until she could figure out how he was getting out. Regina was standing in her doorway looking completely unamused sipping her drink as Graham was now rolling around in the grass, Brutus had him pinned on the ground.

She strolled across the street and hear Regina call out “Miss Swan, I wasn't sure you got my call to come pick up your dog. But I see you've found your way here.”

“Sorry, I was driving but I saw your call. I don't know how he's getting out.”

“Preferably you'll figure it out before Graham and him destroy my yard.” She raised her eyebrows toward Emma. Graham and Brutus untangled themselves and both of them looked sad to see the other have to leave.

“Sorry” she muttered as Brutus bounded over to her. She whispered to the dog as she clipped his leash on him “You're trouble. You're going to get me in trouble, let's go home.”

Regina shut the door dramatically and Graham sent her a sympathetic look, “Regina doesn’t really mind as much as she makes it seem, she’s just got a bit of dog-phobia. She was attacked by a dog at a young age, she’s a grudge holder. But your dog there’s got spunk and he seems to like her. She’ll come around.” 

“Tell her she’s got another few lattes if she wants them, sorry again.” She dragged a pouting Brutus back toward the bug and Graham sent her a wave goodbye as he sauntered back into the mansion. She managed to get Brutus home in time to get ready for the day quickly throwing on some clothes and brushing her teeth before running out of the house to get to work, she arrived right as Ruby and Belle were getting there. The three of them bustled inside and the scent of fresh made pastries hit the three of them.

“I think we’re in heaven.” Ruby sighed contentedly. They headed into the back kitchen and found Tiana bustling away. But she quickly shooed the trio out of the kitchen so they went to work preparing the pastry case and cleaning the espresso machine and coffee brewer. Emma pulled out a chalkboard A-frame sign and scribbly wrote out that they are now serving pastries. She placed it outside and then flipped their closed sign hanging in the door to the open position.

“Time to get to work ladies.” She smiled at her small team of employees. 

Within minutes of opening they had a line nearly out the door which lead to all four of them working together to get out coffee and pastries to customers as quickly as possible. They were selling so many beignets Belle had to go back into the kitchen to help out Tiana. Their laughter could be heard at the register which Emma appreciated. She knew that Tiana was a perfect fit in their group and now she just needed to hire one more person and they would be set. After a few hours of steady customers it finally calmed down.

Kathryn came waltzing in with a giant smile on her face, she made her way to the register as Ruby stood there smiling and Emma leaned on their espresso machine. “So I realized I didn’t eventually come over yesterday, so I’m here now to pay my tab. Also I want a mocha and one of whatever those powder covered looking doughnuts are because they look absolutely divine.”    


“Trust me they absolutely are.” Ruby grabbed a bag and place two of the beignets into it as Emma prepared the drink. 

“Word is that your dog made his way over to Regina’s again.” Kathryn commented as she took a bite into a beignet and moaned approval.

“Yes, unfortunately he seems to have a crush on her and I don’t know how to stop him.” Emma sounded exhausted, she really didn’t know how he was getting out at this point.

“Let’s do a stakeout!” Ruby suggested enthusiastically, “I mean I have rehearsals the next two nights but on Friday morning let’s see how he sneaks out. We can have Tiana and Belle cover until we find out, doesn’t he usually sneak out at like six thirty?”

“Alright fine, we will stakeout my own house. Gotta catch the punk in the act.”

Kathryn tipped generously and accepted her drink before heading back over to the Evil Regal.

 

\-------------------

 

It was officially the fifth day Regina was now calling Emma to come and pick up her dog. At this point it was apart of her morning routine making sure that the stray dog was picked up. She didn’t want to admit that she was actually starting to find the dog adorable. Why he chose her yard to escape to every morning she had no idea but there he was every morning lounging under her apple tree. She didn’t even have to say anything anymore, Emma simply picked up the call, muttered an apology and appeared within fifteen minutes to pick up her rogue dog.

Graham was still staying with Regina and would go and play with his new canine friend until Emma showed up. This morning Graham had almost convinced Regina out into the yard closer to Brutus but as she was about to do so Emma showed up. Today she was wearing a button up flannel and skinny jeans, it wasn’t something that Regina would be caught dead in but it suited Emma.

“I should find out by tomorrow how he’s getting out so hopefully you won’t have to be calling me anymore. We won’t be bothering you anymore if all goes well.” Emma called over as she was hooking the leash on her dog.

“Excellent, then I will no longer be inconvenienced every morning. Good day Miss Swan.” She swiftly made her way to her car and turned it on as Graham got into the passenger seat. She felt like she should be relieved that she wouldn’t have to see Emma every day but for some reason hearing that she wouldn’t just wasn’t as satisfying as she had expected it to be.

They made their way to work having to park a block away because Once Upon a Time was bringing in a lot of business. She rolled her eyes at the scribbled pastry notice on the A-frame. Clearly Graham noticed her disapproval because he quickly scooped up the sign and ran inside the parlor. She followed him in confusion.

“What in the hell are you doing with our neighbor’s sign Graham?”

“I’m going to fix it for them. Maybe it’ll earn me a free pastry, I tried part of Kathryn’s the other day and damn who ever is baking over there is pretty amazing. They need a sign that’s up to par with what they’re putting out.” He riffled through his knapsack pulling out a set of chalkboard markers.

“You’ve been planning this heist haven’t you?” she plopped down onto a stool near where he was currently erasing the stolen sign.

“Yes I have,” he wiped the last smudge off the board before he went to work. Her client came in while the thief continued to make their sign as nice as he could.

“Make sure you actually return that sign when you’re finished.” She threatened, she wasn’t going to be the one to return it, but after five hours of work Graham left in a rush to go meet Kathryn and left the sign in the middle of the parlor leaving Regina to have to return it to it’s owner. She begrudgingly grabbed the sign and hauled it back out to it’s location before heading home.

 

\--------------------

 

Ruby and Emma sat in her bug bundled up in their best jackets, it was an exceptionally cold day but they weren’t going to let that stop them from figuring out how Brutus managed his great escape every morning. The warmth radiating off their mugs was keeping their hands warm as they stared at Emma’s place.

“How do you think he does it?” Ruby glanced over at Emma who just shrugged in response.

“Honestly I don’t know how many times I’ve looked over that fence to see if there is a hole somewhere that he could be getting out of. At this point if he levitated over the wall I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“And he always goes to Regina’s?” Ruby inquired, Emma nodded, “he’s an interesting judge of character.”

“He’s just a dog Ruby.”

“Don’t lie, you’ve told me yourself that he’s the best judge of character you’ve seen, he hates Killian.” Emma snorted as she remembered Brutus barking at and chasing her ex down the street after one of their particularly vocal arguments.

“Okay so he’s a pretty good judge of character but I don’t know why he’s trying to befriend Regina, that woman hates dogs. It’s not going to work out.”

Ruby shrugged, “You never know… Hey do you have any idea who made us that awesome sign?”

“No clue, I thought it was one of you guys?”

“Nope, maybe Kathryn did it?” Ruby suggested but she didn’t sound sure.

“Weird I don’t know, maybe?” She drifted into thought, but Ruby jolted her back into reality when Ruby smacked her in the arm. Emma look at her in confusion but Ruby looked stunned staring at her house. Emma followed her line of sight and saw Brutus opening the back yard gate, he had the string that she had attached to the latch, originally intended to make it easier for her to open, in his mouth. He let the string go and walked around the gate and pushed it shut with his nose before strolling down the sidewalk.

“No fucking way, Em, your dog literally found the politest way to sneak out, he literally just shut the door behind him,” Ruby started cackling as Emma just sat there stunned. He passed them by as he jaunted down the sidewalk toward Regina’s. Emma jumped out of the car and caught the sneaky dog before he could get far, he just gave her a dopey grin like he hadn’t just been caught escaping.

“That string is going bye-bye bucko,” she shook her head in amusement as she put him back into the house. At least now she knew how he was getting out, Regina wouldn’t have a reason to murder her anymore.


	4. Everything hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments! I was feeling inspired so I pumped out another chapter. Brutus is also one of my favorite characters. Enjoy!

Regina stood at her window, mug in hand, Graham was standing next to her sipping his tea.

"I guess he's not coming today, shame I was hoping I'd get to say goodbye before I head home. He's an adorable dog, seems to have a crush on you" Graham suggested. It had now been three days since the last time Brutus had shown up on her lawn. She kept expecting to see the dog bounding down the street straight toward her tree but he didn't, it was unnerving. She just shrugged it off.

"He more than likely has a crush on my poor apple tree." She stalked off into the kitchen to wash her dishes.

Graham followed her and chimed, "It almost sounds like you're jealous of your tree if you ask me."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not asking you then. Are you all packed?" She sounded like a scolding mother.

"Aw, you're going to miss me. I'll be back soon you know." He sent her a dopey grin.

"Yes I'm well aware you will be back soon, but if I remember correctly you will be finding your own place and not mooching off of me."

"I knew it, you're really going to miss me." He playfully poked her in the side which caused Regina to smack his hand away in feigned annoyance.

"Go get your stuff child, I won't have you late for your flight. As much as I know you'd like to stay to continue sucking Kathryn's face off you have a business you need to take care of."

He scoffed, "I was not sucking her face off."

"Tell that to my therapist Graham, I saw what I saw and it has scarred me for life. I'll have my guy talk to your guy about reparations." She sent him a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny Regina."

"This is no laughing matter Graham, I'm just thankful you both weren't in the nude. Imagine with bills for that trauma."

"I'll make sure to hang a sock so you don't walk in on us next time." He started heading toward the door grabbing his suitcase.

"You were in _my_ living room, were you going to trap me outside of my own house?" She locked the door behind them as they headed toward her Benz.

"Then thank god I'll be getting my own place huh?" He waited for her to unlock the trunk.

"Yes, I'll make sure to add God to my thank you card mailing list immediately."

He chuckled, "I've really missed you."

"Well come on, the faster we get you home the faster you can return." She gracefully got in the driver's side as he less gracefully sat down in the passenger's side. The ride for the most part was silent as she drove him to Logan International Airport.

 

\-----------------

 

Emma woke up confused. Her head was throbbing, her body was aching and her phone was ringing.

"Sorry I'll be there in a minute," she muttered into the phone, her voice was hoarse.

"You plan on being in Boston in a minute Swan?" His condescending voice rang through, Killian.

"I didn't check the caller ID, what do you want?"

"You sound bloody awful, are you sick?"

"I don't know, maybe. Why did you call Killian?" Her eyes felt heavy and every second spent talking to him was only making her more agitated.

"Well, I was calling to see if you were all set up for Henry to visit tomorrow but if you're sick I won't have him being around that. We will have to reschedule this visit."

"I can take care of him, I'm fine." It probably would have sounded a lot more convincing if it wasn't followed by a vicious sneeze.

"Sorry love, maybe next time."

"I haven't seen him in months Killian, I deserve the right to see him."

"I believe _I_ am the one that decides when you do and do not get to see him. It would be in your best interest to not get on my bad side Swan. And I'm choosing to not allow him to see you until you're healthy. Would you like to talk to him?"

She felt the rage building in the pit of her stomach but she held it down. For now Killian had the advantage but she knew she had a chance to get, at the minimum partial custody rights. "Yes I'd like to talk to him."

She heard a shuffle on the phone and then she heard an excited voice, "hey Ma! I'm so ready to come and see your new place! It's near the ocean right? Have you already found the best grilled cheese in the area?"

"Sorry kid, I'm sick, I've got a flu maybe. Your dad isn't letting you come visit." There was a pause before she heard him sigh, "I know buddy, I've been dying to see you as well. But as soon as I'm doing better I'm going to find a way for you to come and visit. I really wanted to show you my shop, you'd love it, books everywhere."

"I was really excited to see you." He sounded dejected. The sadness in his voice nearly broke her heart. She just really wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

"I love you kid."

"Love you too mom. I gotta go, Dad's calling me, gotta go hang out with his stupid girlfriend." He sounded annoyed.

She snorted at that, "Good luck, see you soon. Be good."

"I always am Ma. Bye."

"Bye kid." She hung up the phone, she sent a quick text to Ruby telling her that she wouldn't be able to make it into work. She put down her phone and rolled over in bed only to come face to face with a sleeping Brutus. She shrugged and draped an arm over him and fell back asleep. If she couldn't give Henry motherly cuddles Brutus would have to make do.

 

\-----------------

 

Regina had finally arrived back home, it was now late morning and she'd taken the day off. Graham was most likely now boarding his flight. She grabbed a book and sat down on her sofa. She hadn't had a lot of time to catch up on her reading lately but before she got five pages in her phone was ringing. Glancing at the caller ID she saw "Idiot dog owner" was calling.

This was the first time Emma was calling her and it intrigued her since she hadn't seen the woman in a few days. She picked up her phone and answered, "Miss Swan to what do I owe this call?"

"He got out, I don't even know if you're home but he got out and he's headed to your house." Emma sounded like hell, her voice was raspy and there was a sniffle followed by a sneeze. "I'll come get him."

"You will do no such thing. You sound like you're on your deathbed. I will find someone to fetch your dog." She stood up and headed to the window to see Brutus bounding over and plopping down next to her tree. "Stay home Miss Swan, we do not need you sneezing yourself into a car crash."

Before Emma could reply she hung up and that was when she realized that she was the only person available to bring Brutus home. Kathryn, Merida and Robin all had clients. Ruby and the rest of Emma's employees were bound to be working. Graham was on his way to LA. She sighed and paced back and forth, she couldn't very well renege her offer.

If she was going to be escorting a dog three blocks she might as well bring food for Emma, the idiot probably hadn't eaten anything. She swept around her kitchen grabbing ingredients for chicken noodle soup placing them in a bag. Why she was doing this she had no idea but it's probably the most humane thing to do for a sick woman.

She held the bag of ingredients in her hand as she glanced out the window seeing Brutus in pretty much the same spot except now he was rolled over onto his back. She walked to the front door and held onto the handle for a minute working up her courage.

He's only a dog. He's a giant bundle of fluff and he never attacked Graham or Kathryn right? Why the hell was she doing this? She swung the door open, walked outside, closed and lock it and walked through her yard, past Brutus toward Emma's place. She only knew where her place was because she had seen that obnoxious yellow bug parked in the driveway more than one time on her way home. She was praying Brutus would just follow her. She swiftly made it the three blocks and she could hear the dog following her. Emma's car was a beacon of her destination.

She walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. It was a smallish house, but nice. The door slowly opened as she saw Emma standing there with a blanket draped over her entire body, held in place at the neck by her other hand.

"Regina?" She sounded genuinely confused. Brutus bounced past her and into the house.

"I brought you ingredients for chicken noodle soup. Are you capable of cooking?"

"Normally yeah, kinda not in the mood to do anything." Emma looked like she was about to pass out causing Regina to do something she normally wouldn't do. She reached forward and rested her hand on Emma's forehead, she was burning up. She moved inside past Emma who gave her a look like she was seeing a ghost.

"Where the hell are you going?" Emma managed out as she shut the door.

"Which way to your kitchen Miss Swan? You should go lie down you look like you're about to faint."

"You hate me. Why do you want to go to my kitchen? You also hate my dog who is currently most likely grabbing all his toys to show them off to you."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to poison you. I'm just going to make you soup, make sure you don't die and then I'll be on my way." Emma shuffled past her and waved at her to follow which was an amusing sight since Emma looked like a giant moving blanket.

The two made their way into the living room which was connected to the kitchen. Regina's eyes swept over the room taking in all of the half put together furniture and a few boxes here and there. Emma flopped onto the sofa as Brutus reemerged with toys in his mouth tail wagging. He dropped them in front of her and headed back out the doorway from where he came.

Her posture must have given her away because Emma mumbled, "you can leave if you want. He doesn't bite though. I'm pretty sure it was his genius plan that got you to come over today."

"You think your dog made a plan to trick me into coming here?"

"He found a way to escape the backyard without a trace by opening the gate latch, he's smarter than he looks."

He bounded back in and dropped a ball at her feet before leaving again.

"Do you have a soup pot?" Regina tried relaxing a bit. Brutus was just trying to be friends.

Emma nodded and waved an arm toward the kitchen. Regina strode into the open kitchen and placed her bag onto the island trying to take in her surroundings. She spotted the large pot hanging from the wall, her kitchen seemed to be the most put together room in the house so far.

She found a sharp knife and cutting board and began slicing the vegetables. At first Brutus bouncing into the room made her uneasy but after the sixth toy was dropped in her vicinity she was more at ease with his presence. She put the soup on the stove to finish cooking and now she had no reason to stay.

She stepped over the now 15 deep pile of toys and walked over into Emma's sight, facing her. "The soup is on the stove. Feel better Miss Swan."

"Emma," she muttered before violently sneezing. Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma just looked back at her pathetically, "you can call me Emma. My ex calls me Swan. Why are you being nice? Did you answer me last time? I don't remember."

"Because despite my temperament I am a human being, Emma."

"Hmm that sounds better, can you stay? I'm lonely." Emma sounded like she was out of it and Regina couldn't help but feel sorry for her so she sat down on the sofa near Emma's feet. "I'm sorry Brutus got out again. I opened the door, he snuck past. Do you keep doggy treats buried under your tree?"

Regina snorted, "Not that I know of." She snuggled into the sofa and finally realized Emma's tv show of choice was Family Feud. She rolled her eyes at the ridiculous show choice but she didn't say anything. Brutus spent it curled up on his doggy bed, she felt like she should be uncomfortable but she wasn't. He stayed on his side of the room and Regina stayed on the sofa. Emma fell asleep at the introduction of the families and woke up during fast money with chills. Regina reached over placing her hand on Emma's forehead again. "You're hot, do you have a thermometer somewhere? Have you taken anything?"

"No," Emma moaned but snuggled her face into Regina's hand. "Haven't been able to get meds. Your hands cold, it's nice."

"Alright, I'm going to go and get you some medicine and a thermometer, make sure that it isn't dangerous."

Emma mumbled out ,"No liquid."

"No liquid? Are we talking medicine?"

"Yeah no liquid medicine."

"Any particular reason why?"

Emma's voice came out soft, "I was a foster kid, one of my foster parents liked to dose whoever was misbehaving with liquid nyquil before bed. I had to take it a lot. So no liquid medicine."

"I'm sorry about that Emma, I didn't mean to pry such personal information out of you. No liquid it is then. I'll be back soon." She promised before heading to the front door. She wasn't sure why she was taking care of Emma but she didn't have anything better to do so she walked home and got into her car and headed to the store. The local drug store was quiet which made it easy for her to find exactly what she was looking for. She grabbed the cold pills as well as some advil and a thermometer. She was headed to check out when she walked out of the aisle and nearly straight into her mother.

"Regina, lovely to bump into you." a fake smile was plastered onto her mother's face. She looked composed as always.

Regina mirrored the expression, "Mother"

Cora eyed down Regina who was wearing a short sleeve blouse and slacks, she eyed the tattoos as if they were contagious. Her eyes eventually landed on the items in Regina's hands. "Are you sick dear?" she asked with feigned interest.

"No, I'm simply helping out a friend." Regina replied trying to maintain the facade of nicety. She was never in the mood to talk to her mother.

"Of course, send Kathryn my well wishes. I do hope whatever she has isn't contagious." Cora had a way of making snide remarks, without actually saying anything rude. Regina knew that Cora could care less about Kathryn, the one time she had met Kathryn the two had been at each other's throats. Kathryn was apparently a very defensive friend and didn't like the fact that Cora had attempted to prevent Regina from seeing her dying father.

"She isn't the one sick, but I'll pass on your well wishes."

"Is that so? Then who might this friend of yours be?" Of course Cora was making a remark about Regina's ability to make friends. She'd always been more of a lone wolf, partially because growing up everyone in town was terrified of Cora.

"Her name is Emma, she's new in town, I should be getting back to her."

"Of course," Cora conceded, Regina began moving toward the register as Cora called after her, "it wouldn't be Emma Swan would it? The woman with a police record who opened up shop next door to you. Interesting choice of friends dear." Regina tried to ignore the remark and made her way to the register.

She checked out without bumping into her mother again, thankfully and made it to her car. Apparently Emma was not just a blonde in a red leather jacket with a dog. Emma was a foster child with an ex, and a criminal record who also happened to be a blonde and also happens to look good in a red leather jacket. She was trying to figure out this woman as she drove back, parking next to the bright yellow bug.

She knocked on the front door before opening it, "Emma?" She heard a groan in response so she made her way inside finding Brutus and Emma in the exact same places she had left them. She realized that the soup was still on so she rushed over and turned off the stove, she shouldn't have assumed that Emma would remember. Rummaging around the kitchen she managed to find a bowl and a cup. She filled them with their respective contents and put them on the coffee table in front of Emma, before she opened up the thermometer box. She pulled out the thermometer with the slew of paperwork that came with it.

"Open up." Regina commanded. Emma gave her a groggy look of confusion, "Your mouth Emma, I need to take your temperature." Emma just nodded as Regina placed the thermometer in her mouth. "Keep it under your tongue and keep your mouth closed." She sat down on the edge of the coffee table watching Emma who was trying to get comfortable all while keeping the thermometer under her tongue. She heard the beep go off and took the thermometer looking at the reading, "101.4, impressive. You should eat and drink a lot of fluids. I also got advil that might help bring it down but generally we want to let fevers run their course."

"This isn't the first time I've had a cold you know, and I'm not hungry." Emma attempted to curl up under her blanket more but it just moved the blanket so it wasn't covering her feet which made her groan.

"You need to eat. Now sit up and stop being a child."

Emma gave her a dirty look but sat up and took the bowl from Regina, "Happy?"

"Yes I am." She smirked.

"I'll eat if you eat," Emma bargained. "You haven't eaten."

"Fine, just eat the damn soup Emma." She got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a bowl of soup before sitting back down next to Emma. Emma was slurping up the soup while Regina began eating in a much more dignified manner. She watched as Emma put the now empty bowl down and sip on the water before she laid back down, this time her head was closer to Regina. Emma snuggled her head against Regina's thigh and passed out. Regina rolled her eyes and finished eating. Apparently whatever channel Emma had on was running a Family Feud just crossed her arms and braced herself for the stupidity of the answers.

"Everything hurts," Emma moaned. "Maybe I'm dying."

"You aren't dying, you'll be fine, just go to sleep." Regina's voice was soft. Emma mumbled a rebuttal and curled up as close to Regina as she could get. An episode in and Emma began lightly snoring. Regina watched her sleep for a moment, she looked so peaceful, she had the urge to wipe Emma's hair out of her face but she abstained and instead turned her focus back on the tv and continued scolding the families for being so daft.

Somehow Regina was so focused on the show she didn't noticed that Brutus had curled up on her feet. Somehow she felt completely relaxed, she heard the buzz of Emma's phone on the coffee table, she glanced at it and saw that a "Dickhead" was calling so she adverted her eyes back to the show. Emma was fast asleep and she needed her rest. Only two minutes later her phone was buzzing again. Two more times her phone buzzed from the same number, so whoever it was really seemed to need Emma. Regina gently rubbed Emma's arm trying to wake her out of her sleep. Emma groaned into consciousness.

"There is someone named Dickhead desperately trying to get in contact with you. Feeling any better?" Regina asked as Emma sat up reaching for her phone.

"Yeah, I think the fever has gone down, my eyes feel less droopy."

"How articulate."

Emma looked at her phone in disgust, "Lovely, I get to talk to him twice in one day." She answered the phone, "What do you want Killian?" Emma paused, "Sorry I was sleeping, I'm sick remember?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm but then Emma sat up straight abruptly, Regina watched her reactions out of the corner of her eye, "What the fuck do you mean you don't know where he is?"

Emma looked pissed as she stumbled to her feet, she snarled "Well maybe if you weren't so busy focusing on your new fuck buddy you wouldn't have lost my son Killian. I swear to god if something happened to him I will personally kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm sorry. I love cliffhangers okay? I know they suck to read but I love writing them.


	5. Drunken Ramble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still really grateful for all the encouraging comments, some of you figured out the cliffhanger, I'm a proud writer. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Emma's mind was racing, "You call me the second you find him do you understand me Killian? You might have custody right now but if I have my way you won't for very long." She threatened before hanging up. Her entire head and body ached, and now on top of it all she was stressed beyond belief, Henry was missing and she was useless. She began pacing back and forth her breathing was becoming constricted and it felt like she needed to run but her cold was also making her feel like she was about to die. What if he was dead?

She felt the tears well up and begin pouring down, her boy was missing and there was nothing she could do, she was useless. What if someone had taken him? Her chest began feeling tight and her limbs constricted and the world felt like it was crashing around her so she laid down in the middle of the floor and started weeping hard. What if she never saw him again? She could barely breath. Brutus tilted his head in her direction and walked over to lick her face before laying down next to her cuddling up as close as he could, it helped her breathing calm a little bit. She had all but forgotten Regina was in her house until she felt a gentle touch on her back.

"Emma, you aren't feeling well already, is there anything I can do to help?" Her words were soft and Emma rolled over to see Regina kneeling next to her. The woman looked like she felt a little awkward and suddenly Emma felt a surge of guilt on top of her panic attack.

"I'm so so sorry Regina. You don't even know me and you're here-" She hiccuped as another tear left her eye.

"-it's okay, I chose to stay and help. So you have a son?" Regina inquired. Emma just managed to nod yes. "And I take it he is missing?" Another nod, "Would there be any reason for him to run away? Did he have a fight with his father? Anything?"

Emma hadn't really heard much in the last call from Killian other than "Henry" and "missing" before she had starting yelling. She wracked her mind to try to figure it out then she remembered how disappointed Henry had sounded this morning about not being able to see her this weekend. He wouldn't run away and try to find her would he?

"Maybe?" She replied before hiccuping and sneezing. Regina leaned back and grabbed Emma's phone and handed it to her.

"Call him?" She suggested, Emma took the phone and dialed his number but it went straight to voicemail. She shook her head and handed it back.

"Well you still need rest, lay on the sofa. I'll wait with you." Regina sat back down on the sofa as Emma collected herself. Brutus was still laying next to her but was now trying to lick her face. He was trying his doggie best to make her feel better. She scooted him away and stood up hobbling over to the sofa plopping herself next to the other woman. Brutus followed and laid on her feet.

She was trying to calm herself but the panic was there. She thought maybe she could distract herself and glanced over at Regina. From this angle she had an excellent view of the scar over her lip, her eyes roamed over the woman sitting next to her. Emma vaguely remembered saying she was lonely earlier, the cold was getting to her head. Her entire face felt congested. A smirk crossed Regina's face as a ridiculous answer was said on the tv show. Game shows were a guilty pleasure of Emma's and right as she was about to look back at the tv Regina met her gaze.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me, _Em_ -ma?" Regina challenged almost playfully.

"Uh- well- uhh- no." She turned away blushing having been caught staring. They both sat there in silence, Emma could feel Regina watching her. "How did you get the scar?"

"Well you're very forward aren't you?"

"Oh- I- sorry I was just curious."

"It's quite alright dear, it's the reason I'm terrified of dogs. I was five, there was a stray dog running down the street while I was outside playing. The dog came up near me and my mother threw a stick at the poor dog. The stick hit the dog in the face, in a fit of terror the dog struck out and bit me, knocking me over. I know as an adult that the dog wasn't at fault but being that young I suppose it terrified me to the core."

Emma nodded, "I get that. Brutus was a stray, well he was abandoned at least, I got him at the pound. Henry picked him out. He's calm for the most part, the only person I've seen him bark at is my ex." The panic began rising in her chest again. Brutus was her connection to Henry.

"This Killian fellow I'm taking is your ex?"

Emma managed to nod, she found her voice to ask "So what about you? Do you have any exes?" She was hoping that maybe a conversation would help ease her mind, the question noticeably made Regina uncomfortable but before there was a reply there was a phone ringing. Well Emma assumed it was a phone call, it was an interesting tone it almost seemed like it would be a song that would be played at the introduction of a villain. Regina reached in her pocket fishing out her phone.

"Excuse me I have to take this." Regina stood up and walked toward the kitchen as she answered. "Hey." There was a pause, "Again?" Regina sounded annoyed and disgruntled, "Fine, I'll be there shortly." She hung up and walked back over toward Emma. "I'm so sorry, I have to go."

"Go, I'll be fine. Thanks for taking care of me."

"Feel better, Emma. Someone will find him." Regina placed a reassuring hand on Emma's shoulder momentarily with a quick smile. If Emma wasn't so terrified of Henry being missing she might have realized how much she loved Regina's smile.

 

\-----------------------

 

Regina grumbled as she had to park two blocks away from the parlor. She grabbed her blazer she kept in her car just in case, flung open her car door and strode out toward her store. A group of children passed in front of her, school had just been let out for the day. They bustled and shoved past her. Eventually the herd subsided and she managed to push forward toward the street corner, she saw a brown haired boy with an over stuffed backpack standing there looking confused, he had a town map in his hands, his eyebrows were scrunched in concentration.

She really needed to get to the shop because a drunk Leroy was causing a disturbance and while David, the loyal town sheriff and brother of Kathryn, was on his way he'd probably take awhile. However she couldn't help herself, "Are you lost?"

He glanced up from the map and sent her a goofy grin, "I uh- yeah. I'm looking for a store, Once Upon a Time?" It clicked in her head, there was no denying that he looked exactly like Emma. He was older than she had expected, Emma didn't look that old and he had to be about 10. His awkward posture was undoubtedly Emma's, she sighed.

"You wouldn't happen to be Henry would you?"

His head tilted, "How do you-" but before he could continue his sentence she pulled out her phone and dialed the "Idiot dog owner" because somehow everything that Emma lost she always seemed to find.

"Regina?" Emma sounded slightly panicked.

"Henry, I found him, brown hair, your smile, stuffed to the brim backpack looking for your store. Here, talk to him." She gave Henry a scolding look and held out her phone to the boy who looked at it kind of guilty. He took it cautiously and brought it to his ear.

"Ma?" He shoved his free hand in his pocket and began twisted his foot on the ground. He was clearly getting an earful. Regina crossed her arms and watched the boy.

"My phone died-" a short pause "to be good…" Another pause, "no"

He looked extremely guilty, each reply was followed by a pause "sorry mom" "I love you ma" "yes I'll be good, I promise"

He held the phone out to her, "she wants to talk to you."

She took the phone and replied, "Emma?"

"Thank you Regina, I owe you everything, anything, whenever, whatever you want. Does he look okay?"

She eyed the boy up and down he was looking at her expectantly but other than that he was completely fine, "Yes, he just looks like trouble, just like your dog. I'll drop him off at your place after I deal with the drunk currently disrupting my business."

"Oh no, you've done enough already Ruby can-"

"-Ruby will be going to rehearsals in approximately thirty minutes dear." Regina interjected.

"How do you-"

"-Kathryn's brother David also has to be at rehearsals in thirty minutes. Kathryn and David live together so I constantly have to hear the babble about his affairs with that insipid school teacher Mary Margaret."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. I'll bring your son to you." she didn't have anything else to do, she'd been planning on just working even though she had the day off.

Emma paused momentarily before sputtering out "Say because Steve Rogers told you to."

"What?" Regina responded with a laugh, she wasn't sure she had just heard Emma correctly or if the woman had gone completely mad.

"Just say those words Regina, it's the code Henry and I have so that he knows I actually said something."

"Because Steve Rogers told you to? What an interesting phrase." She saw Henry's face brighten at the phrase. It seemed that Emma was also a great mother doing her best to make sure Henry wouldn't get abducted.

"Thanks again Regina, seriously anything you need is yours, a spare kidney, lung whatever."

Regina chuckled darkly at that, "I'll hold you to that, _Em_ -ma." and then hung up without another word. She brought her attention to Henry who was watching her as he rocked on his heels smiling.

"Alright Henry, I'll be taking you to your mother. We have to stop somewhere first."

"Okay!" He smiled wider as the two began walking toward the parlor. "So you're Regina?" He asked with a tilt of his head, he had a near bounce to each of his steps.

She raised an eyebrow in his direction, "yes I am."

"You're a lot less scary looking than ma described you."

Regina chuckled at that comment, "She has talked about me? And trust me I can be plenty scary."

"Yeah well she said Brutus kept running away to your yard and that you give her murder eyes."

"Hmm perhaps I do," She didn't know what to say to a ten year old boy until she remembered the marvel reference, "So, Steve Rogers? I take it you read comics?"

"Yeah! They're my favorite."

"And is he your favorite?"

"Well no, I don't know he's one of my favorites. I currently really like Hawkeye." He shrugged.

"The archer huh?" She was surprised, he was usually just a background member to the team.

"You read comics?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Something like that. So why Rogers?"

"My ma is Steve Rogers, and Brutus is Bucky."

"Oh is that so?" She smiled at him "so then that would make you?"

"Jarvis."

"Jarvis?"

"Well yeah, I'd say my dad is Tony but…"

"I see."

They rounded the corner and Kathryn came into view she was pacing outside the parlor. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Regina, "Oh thank god you're here. Where the fuck were you? Normally when I call you're here in like two minutes."

"Language Nolan," she scolded, "we have company." She made eye gestures toward Henry but he seemed oblivious looking into Once Upon a Time.

"Oh, I didn't know he was with you. Oh my god, you don't have a secret love child do you?" Kathryn seemed almost excited about the possibility.

"No I do not have a secret love child, this is Emma's son." Regina explained as she placed a hand on Henry's back pulling him out of his trance.

"Emma has a son?" Kathryn asked surprised.

"Apparently so," Regina retorted.

"Hi, I'm Henry," he stuck out his hand toward Kathryn who reciprocated the gesture.

There was suddenly a very loud shout coming from inside the parlor. "Stay here with Kathryn, okay Henry? I'll be back." She left the duo outside as she went inside to find both Merida and Robin trying to wrangled a very drunk Leroy.

"Oy! Would ya quit squirmin mate!" Merida was trying very unsuccessfully to apprehend the inebriated man.

"I WANT A TATTOO! UNHAND ME I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"

"Leroy you're being more stubborn than my son and he's three years old. We can not tattoo you while you're drunk." Robin retorted as he looped an arm around Leroy who was trying to reach for a tattoo gun.

"Leroy, I see you've found your way into my store again. Drunk off your ass." Regina strode toward the man who had stopped reaching for the gun at the sound of her voice.

"'Ginas here, she'll tattoo me." He said slurring yet confidently patting Robin in an attempt to get the man to let go of him.

"Set him down on my chair." She glanced around the room at the three clients who all had amused looks on their faces. "My apologies for the inconvenience everyone."

"Don't worry about it lady, this is entertainment at it's finest, I don't think I've seen anyone this shit faced since I was eighteen," the man in Robin's chair commented.

Robin easily managed to place Leroy in her chair. She sat down on her stool next to him. "Five grand a minute for people who are inebriated Leroy."

"That's a scam," he slurred leaning forward toward her, "but yer pretty so I'll allow it." He tried leaning forward to kiss her but she stopped him with a well placed hand on his forehead.

"Would someone hand me the drunk gun?" She asked over her shoulder and was met with confused faces. Neither Robin nor Merida had been in the store the last five times Leroy had stumbled in. "A sharpie." She hissed. Merida grabbed one from her station and tossed it to her. Regina grabbed it out of the air with ease.

"I want a large face tattoo" he slurred.

"Mmhm then I guess that's what you'll get" she gently shoved him back and uncapped the marker. She held his face in her hands and wrote out "I am a drunk who should not be allowed inside tattoo parlors." And as if on queue David strolled in.

"I see you've apprehended the suspect Regina." He walked over and chuckled "Regina" she lightly scolded.

"He was asking for it officer." She explained.

"Right, well Leroy, let's go. I've got rehearsal to get to."

Leroy looked confused, "you finished already?"

"Indeed I did," Regina sent him a smirk.

"How's it look?" He slurred and stumbled to his feet into David's arm.

"Looks real great Leroy, let's go. I'm taking you to the station so you can take a well deserved nap." He looped his arm around Leroy and pulled him toward the door, "see you later Regina."

"Thank you for doing your job David." She stood up and stood next to Merida and Robin who were watching David half walk half drag the drunk man out of the store. "Don't you two have something to do." They both jumped and headed back toward their clients with apologies. She shook her head and followed David out.

She saw him awkwardly push Leroy into the cruiser before she began searching out Kathryn and Henry who she found sitting on the sidewalk leaning against the building. Kathryn had a marker in hand and was sketching onto Henry's upper arm.

"I do believe he's a bit young to be getting a tattoo Kathryn," she strolled over arms crossed.

"Ah, never too young." Kathryn joked.

"It's okay, I'm not ready for a tattoo yet." He jumped in to defend himself.

"At least someone is sensible between the two of you," she chided, "come on Henry time to return you to your mother. And I do believe you have work."

She helped pull Kathryn to her feet as Henry bounced up.

"I'm getting too old for the floor," Kathryn moaned. "See you around Henry."

He hugged her quickly Kathryn who smiled at him and headed toward the door after he let go, "see ya Regina, have fun with Emma." She wiggled her eyebrows at Regina before disappearing inside.

"Alright, time to go," Regina began walking toward her car and Henry fell into step beside her. His eyes kept sweeping in the surrounding area before he glanced up and smiled at her.

"Do you have any tattoos?" He asked innocently.

"Indeed I do."

"Cool! Kathryn said that you're really good at your job."

"Oh did she?" She was curious as to what those two had gotten up to.

"Yep!"

"This is my car," she said as she unlocked the door and opened the back seat for Henry. He placed his backpack inside and crawled in. She shut his door before getting in herself. The car came to life and she heard his belt buckle click into place. The drive was relatively quiet she could see him in the rear view mirror engrossed in taking in his surroundings. She pulled up and parked next to Emma's car.

He bounded out of the car and to the front door and knocked, Regina followed close behind. After a minute the door opened and Emma crossed her arms.

"What do you have to say for yourself sir?" Her voice was still hoarse.

"I'm sorry" his head dropped as he twisted his foot. Emma stepped forward and engulfed him in a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again. But it is good to see you kid." She planted a kiss on his forehead and ushered him inside but she remained in the doorway. Regina saw Henry get pushed to the ground by Brutus in a fit of laughter. It brought a smile to her face as Emma turned to face her. "Thanks again Regina. You're a lifesaver."

"I told you someone would find him. I just didn't think it would be me. He's adorable."

Emma smiled at the complement, seeing the end of the conversation Regina strode to her car.

"Bye Regina!" Emma called after her but Regina just got into her car and drove home. She didn't want to admit it but she now wanted to see them again. There was something intriguing about that dynamic trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I FORGOT TO MENTION. Regina's cell phone ring is her theme song in the show. In case anyone was curious. Alright, hope you guys enjoyed it.


	6. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is a super fluffy chapter, happy galentines day/valentines day!

They settled into the sofa, Brutus jumped up next to Henry and curled up. Henry had always been Brutus’ favorite human, not that Emma was jealous of this fact. She wrapped an arm around her son and pulled him close, “I had to talk to your father for the third time today, he was going to send Esmerelda to come and pick you up but apparently she refused. He is going to pick you up on Sunday, since he is apparently terrified of my cooties.” Henry giggled at that. “You hungry kid? There’s soup on the stove.” 

“You made soup?”

“Naw, Regina did. It’s some pretty top notch soup though.”

“I thought Regina hated you,” he teased.

“She did, I think, I don’t know she still might. She took care of me this morning, I think she did it out of common courtesy.”

“I like her, can I see her tomorrow?” He bounced as he asked.

“Hmm you and Brutus both. I’m beginning to think her evil plan is to win you both over so that I end up all alone.”

“You didn’t answer my question ma.”

“We’ll see kid. I’m feeling better but I don’t want to push it.  _ If _ I’m feeling better we can go to my store tomorrow and maybe we can go next door. No guarantees though.” He nodded appeased with the answer. “What do you wanna watch?”

“Parks and Rec! Season three episode two!”

“Very specific request kid, what episode is that?” she turned on Netflix and waited for it to load.

“Flu season.” He grinned from ear to ear.

“Ha ha very funny kid, you going to be my Ann Perkins? Take care of me if I try to wrap my pants around my neck and walk out the door.”

“Sure thing ma, speaking of your shirts on inside out,” he said matter-of-factly causing her to glance down and realized he was right. Her shirt must have been that way the entire time Regina had been there and she felt her face flush. Trying to ignore her embarrassment she found the episode and threw it on. She’d seen every episode of this show multiple times thanks to Henry. The three of them got comfy, Brutus half on Henry’s lap as the boy leaned against his mother. They managed to sit through enough episodes for it to ask if they were still watching. Henry grabbed the remote and kept it playing another two episodes later and she heard the front door open and close.

“Honey I’m home!” Ruby’s voice rang out, she popped through the doorway seconds later. Henry basically flew off the sofa to give her a huge hug, “Hows my favorite nephew?” 

“I’m your only nephew auntie Ruby.” He giggled.

“Hmm I suppose you’re right. Guess that means you’re also my least favorite nephew… dang it. Tell your ma to get on with having another kid. I’m positive you’ll still be my favorite.”

“Real funny Rubes,” Emma rolled her eyes at her friend.

“Aw the sicky finds me funny.” She lead Henry back to the sofa and plopped down on the other side of Emma, “how you feeling?” She placed a hand on Emma’s forehead, “You lying to get out of work?”

“Yes, you caught me. No I had a fever earlier. Regina went and got me some meds. I’m feeling better now. Not like ready to run a marathon better but like I no longer feel like I’m going to die better.”

Ruby gave her a look like she was watching Emma perform a miracle, “Regina? The evil queen? Here? Playing nurse maid? You sure you weren’t hallucinating? Maybe you really are a goner, it was nice knowing you friend.”

“Yes apparently she’s not so evil as everyone thinks.” Emma sighed as she remembered how generous Regina had been that morning and afternoon.

“I like her,” Henry chimed in.

“But you like everyone kid,” Ruby argued.

“I don’t like Mila.” Henry rebuttled. 

“Is that Killian’s new girlfriend?” Emma asked. Henry nodded yes. 

“Well then guess there is a first for everything. You know, I was hoping I’d be the one to give you a spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down. Did you hear I’m Mary Poppins in the local play Henry?” Ruby beamed over Emma, the two high fived in front of her face disorienting her. 

“Don't you have a wife to get home to?” Emma grumbled.

“She's out with her book club, I figured I'd come check up on you and I wanted to see Henry.” Ruby playfully poked Emma's side and the high five was forgiven.

He beamed, “can we play a board game ma?” Emma just nodded and pointed to the boxes nearby that held the games, still not unpacked. Ruby joined him as they argued over what to play. Eventually they landed on the Game of Life. Emma curled up on the sofa and used Brutus as a pillow as she watched the duo set up the board game, it was getting later and her cold was starting to fight back again. Henry tried to get her to join them but she politely denied him and instead took to watching them play.

Somehow Ruby always would end up the artist or the rockstar, Henry would choose a profession along the lines of police officer or doctor. Their little cars moved along the board the two bickering over fees. Ruby was eventually accused of cheating which she most definitely was. There was more than one moment Emma had seen her taking money from the bank but Emma wasn't going to snitch on her friend. It wasn’t long before she was asleep.

 

\----------------

 

Regina stood at her window in the morning and was silently begging, almost willing Brutus to show up. This was utterly ridiculous there was no need for her to see Emma, Henry, or Brutus but damn did she want to. After five minutes of waiting and her tea getting cold she resigned and finished getting ready for the day. 

She had all but forgotten them until she walked past Once Upon a Time. There was nearly a line out the door but she had a consultation so she decided against going in. Instead she strode to her store and unlocked it for the day. She went inside flicking on all the lights, her eyes wandering over the store. There were days where it still felt surreal.

She heard the door open and close, her client came over smiling and the two sat down to begin discussing what she wanted. Regina began sketching out a few ideas as the woman spoke until eventually her client left to allow her to work on the design in peace. The silence of the shop was comforting, usually her fellow artists came in late morning so she knew she had some time alone, she almost contemplated going next door but her nerves got the best of her so instead she continued working on the design. She was briefly interrupted by Kathryn’s client showing up early and Kathryn showing up late as usual but she continued on, grabbing a sharpie and inking in her favorite one. It was a tea cup pouring into the teapot which was adorned with a cheshire cat smile. She was so focused on her drawing she didn’t hear the door open.

She jumped with a start at the tap on her arm. She sent a glare at the person that had disturbed her but instantly softened her look the second she realized it was Henry.

“Sorry,” His smile went from ear to ear, he held a to go cup and a pastry bag out to her. “I made this for you.”

“Thank you Henry that’s very nice of you.” She took them from him and peeked in the bag.

“It’s a cinnamon apple muffin, it’s ma’s recipe. She used to make them for me when I would visit when I was little. And that’s a hot chocolate.” He was watching her expectantly so she brought the drink to her lips and took a sip. She had to admit it was heavenly, it was creamy and rich with a hint of cinnamon. She glanced behind Henry to see Emma talking to Kathryn. She was looking a lot healthier than the day previously but she still looked tired. “Sooooo?” he asked hopefully.

“Absolutely delicious dear.” She put the drink down on a spare space in her station that was currently covered in random and discarded sketches so that she could pull out the muffin. It smelled heavily of cinnamon and apple two of her personal favorite flavors and took a bite. “Perfection.”

Emma finally walked over and stood behind Henry, “Sorry, the kid really wanted to see you.” she ruffled his hair as he tried to squirm out of her reach but she held him in a hug, “So what’s the verdict on the drink choice? We didn’t know what you’d like.”

“While I normally don’t drink hot chocolate this is a wonderfully made drink and I would drink it again.”

“See,” Henry was gloating, “I told you she’d like it. And she said the muffin was perfect.”

“If I had known you served these,” she held up the pastry “perhaps I would have been in to your store already.” winking she took another bite. Was she flirting? 

“I guess I’ll have to add them to my menu. Make sure you come over and actually see my store.” 

Henry looked up at his mother with pleading eyes, “can I invite her tonight?” to which Emma chuckled and replied, “she’s probably busy but you can ask.”

“Do you want to come watch movies and play board games with my ma and me tonight?” His grin was selling the offer but she didn’t want to intrude on their together time. She didn’t know how often Emma got to see her child. 

She was just about to come up with a fake plan to get out of it but Kathryn interrupted, “She’s free, Regina if you don’t go play games with that poor child I will have to do it.” 

Now she was stuck because Henry was looking like he just won the lotto so not wanting to be crush his spirit she replied, “as long as I'm not putting you two out I’d love to come.”

Henry loved the answer but there was a flash of concern on Emma’s face but she quickly hid it with a smile. “See you tonight, come over whenever. We are headed home now. I need a nap.” Regina could see the sleepiness in her eyes, the way they crinkled as if she was straining to stay awake.

“I'll be there later,” she promised as Henry skipped out of the parlor with Emma close on his heels.

She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes sighing, she realized she’d be spending time with Brutus as well but maybe that wouldn’t be so terrible. Henry was a cute kid and maybe she’d get to learn more about Emma. The abrupt sound of a throat clearing near her ear made her eyes flash open, snapping her attention to Kathryn standing next to her now.

“What do you want Nolan.” She was exasperated with her friend meddling.

“Oh nothing,” Kathryn had a mischievous grin that said otherwise.

“Just say it, I don’t have time for your silly games.”

“I want to make a bet. Fifty dollars says you kiss Emma within the next ten times you spend time with her.” Kathryn knew that she was a gambler, mostly because she knew she would win. She didn’t take bets she wouldn’t win, which had lead to a lot of interesting days at work for Kathryn. One of which involved her wearing a onesie for a week because she had lost a particular bet involving who could drink the other under the table. So not only had Kathryn had to show up to work in a pink unicorn onesie she was also hungover. Kathryn had chosen to rarely bet with her after that but apparently this was one of the rare occasions where Kathryn wanted to take on Regina.

“What constitutes spending time?” Regina challenged.

“Anything that lasts longer than oh I don’t know thirty minutes?”

“Deal, you’re going to lose Nolan. And tonight counts.”

“Fine,” Their hands met in a handshake.

“Nice dealing with you, can’t wait to have an extra fifty dollars to my name.”

“Ha, yeah don’t count on it.”

“If you’re so confident why don’t we up the bet dear?”

“Loser has to wear what the other person chooses for a week?”

“Sounds like a bet to me. One that I’m going to win, because I know how to keep my libido in check unlike a certain blonde I saw lips locked with Graham.”

“Oh shut up, fight me Mills. Something tells me I’m going to win though.” Kathryn chuckled.

 

\---------------------------

 

Peggy Carter was running across the tv fighting bad guys as usual as Emma stood in the kitchen attempting to get the pizza dough pulled into a circle while simultaneously trying to not sneeze. It was a difficult task but she managed to place the dough down in a near perfect circle before she turned around and sneezed.

“Gross ma,” Henry whined from across the island counter. “We should just order pizza.”

“Hey I missed the dough, and I'm making this because I promised you homemade pizza and I'm not letting this dough go to waste. Now get over here and choose your toppings.”

Henry trudged around and grabbed a giant handful of pepperoni. Emma check her phone again, 6:41. Where was Regina? This was what she was worried about. She didn't know the woman at all and Henry didn't get attached to people easily but he clearly liked Regina. She didn't want her disappointing her son. 

She grabbed the other ball of dough and began working it out. She floured her fingers and tossed a bit at Henry which resulted in him retaliating. After a mini flour fight they finished off their pizzas and tossed them into oven. The extra dough they had bought that afternoon sat there on the counter.

“Should we make hers?” Henry asked hopefully.

“I don't know kid.”

 

\-------------

 

6:52, she was later than she had originally intended, a walk-in client came in right at five and she begrudgingly agreed to do the small piece. He'd been a squirmer making it harder to finish faster. She pulled her key out of the ignition and walked up the driveway she hadn't had time to change out of her clothes into something more comfortable but this would have to do. She knocked on the door and heard a patter of footsteps.

“She's here!” The excitement was muffled behind the door, then she heard Emma call out “Check through the peephole first Henry.” 

After a few moments and what sounded like someone tripping against the door it swung open. Henry and Brutus were her welcoming party. Both of them had smears of what she assumed was flour across their bodies, Emma popped around the corner a giant smear of flour was across her face and Regina felt her heart flutter. Fuck, she was not supposed to be having feelings for this woman, money and dignity was on the line.

“We’re making pizza!” Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. She chuckled and stumbled behind him as he rushed inside. Brutus rushed into the living room in front of the duo. He released her hand as she was standing in front of Emma while he continued forward into the kitchen the dog right on his heels.

“I was beginning to worry you weren't going to show up,” Emma was leaning against the door frame arms crossed a small smile touching her lips.

“I wouldn't dare miss my play date.”

“Good,” that look of concern crossed Emma’s face again she glanced back at Henry before looking back at Regina, her voice came out hushed, “he doesn't get attached to people easily but he really seems to like you. Just, don't break his heart okay?”

Regina nodded and sent a sympathetic smile, so Emma was also a concerned mother. That only added another layer to the complex woman in front of her.

“Come make your pizza! Ours are in the oven already.” Henry called, he was pulling out large amounts of ingredients out of the fridge.

“A whole pizza just for me?” Regina strolled into the kitchen and took half the ingredients out of his hands before they all fell onto the floor. She took off her blazer and placed it on one of the stools before washing her hands.

“Whoa,” Henry had almost whispered it. She dried her hands and glanced at him. He was staring down her sleeve with wide eyes filled with intrigue.

“Would you like to see my ink Henry?” He nodded with enthusiasm, she held out her arm for him, his eyes danced across her skin.

“Why’s that one puffy and peeling?” He said pointing at her newest ink depicting the evil queen demanding Snow White’s heart be brought to her.

“Because that one is still healing” she explained. “Kathryn, the one who drew on your arm yesterday, she did these ones.” Her fingers pointed out a few of her friends pieces, one of Medusa with her crocodiles from the Rescuers, Yzma and Kronk pulling the lever, and another of Hades with Pain and Panic.

“Why are they all villains?” He asked with a hint of curiosity.

“Well, I think some of them have redeeming values. Everyone needs to be loved, I used to be called the Evil Queen, and sometimes I still am. Apparently being a strong independent woman makes you evil. Something I disagree with. Don't worry I like the heroes as well, now we should probably make my pizza shouldn't we?” She saw Emma smiling at the two of them from the other side of the kitchen and it made her heart flutter again. Keep the gay under control Regina.

Emma suddenly had a mischievous grin on her face, “hmm something isn't looking right.”

Before Regina could realize what was happening Emma was wiping flour across her nose and cheek. Her jaw dropped and she heard Henry giggling behind her.

“That's much better.” Emma was smiling like a child that got away with something, which made Regina forget everything her mother had ever taught her about being a good guest and shoved her hand in the flour and then immediately playfully shoved Emma leaving a giant white hand print on Emma’s black shirt. “Oh it's on.” Emma giggled running around her tossing a small amount of flour at Regina before scooping Henry up and using him as a human shield.

“I do believe that is cheating  _ Em- _ ma. A hero wouldn't let his mother get away with such behavior,” sending a smirk at Emma, Regina watched as Henry reached a hand into the flour and tossed some up and behind at his mother but most of it hit him in the process but he didn't seem to mind at all.

“Hey, you're supposed to be on my team kid,” Emma complained. Brutus bounced around on the floor near them and almost tripped Emma as she was tickling her son in retaliation. There was that damn heart flutter again. They all made a truce, Regina helping pull Henry out of his mother’s grasp. He grabbed her dough and worked it out and she smeared on the sauce.

Originally her plan was to leave her pizza plain but Emma and Henry both protested which ended her having a vegetable pizza which apparently wasn't a better option than just cheese. 

“But where’s the meat?” Henry whined.

“Yeah what are you a bunny? Herbivore?” Emma sent her a smirk.

“What’s a herbivore?” Henry asked confused.

“Someone that doesn’t know what they’re missing in life kid.”

Regina just rolled her eyes and placed a single pepperoni on her pizza to appease the duo. It took only a few minutes for their pizzas to be done and a few more for hers. They didn’t have to rearrange the furniture much to allow for a game board to be set up on the living room floor. 

Clue laid out in front of them, pizzas in hand, Agent Carter in the background. They began the first round. It only took her a little while to figure out that Emma was undoubtedly a cheater but apparently so was Henry, like mother like son. 

After three rounds and a few fumbles because Brutus seemed very invested in joining their game they called it a night. Regina promised to visit the store to see Henry off before his father came to pick him up. Emma sent Henry to go get cleaned up and ready for bed as Emma and Regina walked to the door.

“That was fun, thank Henry again for inviting me.”

“No problem Regina, we should do this again. Well I don’t know when I’ll have him next but, maybe we can have a grown up game night,” Emma took a step forward toward her, which caused her heart to speed up. Regina couldn’t lose her bet on the first night, she went to step back but Emma reached forward and grabbed her chin. Her breath hitched, but Emma just chuckled and reach up and wiped at her cheek. “Sorry you still had flour on you.”

Regina smiled as she stepped back away from Emma, “Yes we should do this again.” she turned around and made her way down the sidewalk hearing Emma call out a goodbye before she got in the car.

She only had to do that nine more times and she’d have another victory under her belt against Kathryn. That wouldn’t be hard right?


	7. Peggy Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry about how long this took to write, two days at Disneyland and a few long days at the good ol Starbucks set me back. Hopefully the wait was worth it! Thanks again for all the comments and encouraging words!

What the hell had she been thinking, she was the one that warned Regina not to break Henry’s heart and then she was the one to almost make the woman run for the hills. Bad Emma, stop thinking about almost kissing Regina, there was no damn flour on her cheek she just really wanted to touch her. Ugh Emma paced back and forth in her kitchen, the only upside to today was her cold was just down to the sniffles.

“You ready yet Henry?” She called out, hoping that somehow seeing him for just awhile longer would help reel in her lady loving side.

“I’m in the hallway ma!” So she followed his voice and saw him sitting on the floor with Brutus nearly on top of him. One day, there will be a day soon that Henry won’t have to say goodbye to his friend. She needs to fight for him to live with her, Henry hated living with his father. Henry always made that clear but that didn’t mean Killian wouldn’t go down without a fight and he has money and top notch lawyers on his side. She let the two have their moment a little longer.

“Alright kid, it’s time to go.” Emma walked over and held out her hand to help pull him to his feet. He didn’t have the pep in his step like he usually did.

“Bye Brutus, take care of ma for me.” he whispered to Brutus before heading to the door, his shoulders and head were drooped. She didn’t want to say goodbye to him either. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and kissed his head as they walked out the door. He was getting so big and she had missed so much of it because of Killian. Yay, she’d get to see him today, her least favorite person in the world.

 

\------------------

 

Regina was sitting in her chair at work. Kathryn was sitting next to her, they were watching Robin attempt to teach Neal how to shade from across the room. He should really give up, Neal wasn’t great and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let him work out of her shop. She wasn’t aware she was tapping her chair arm until Kathryn placed her hand over her own.

“I take it from the twitching you haven’t lost the bet yet. Only nine more visits.”

Regina glanced over at Kathryn, “You’re quite confident for a loser.”

“Ouch, you’re mean, a good sloppy lady kiss would probably help your mood.”

“Are you offering to kiss me Kathryn, because as much as I’m flattered, Graham will be here in two weeks and well. I wouldn’t want to be someone’s second best.”

Kathryn sighed in defeat, “Well I’m going to go get a coffee. I’m bored, you want to join me?”

“You know what, I think I will.” Kathryn had clearly been expecting a denial which was why she remained sitting in her seat stunned as Regina stood up and collected her belongings. “You going to join me before you get a fly caught in your mouth?” But Regina didn’t wait for Kathryn to scramble to her feet, she was already walking inside Once Upon a Time by the time Kathryn finally caught up. It was quiet in the shop, Regina’s eyes roamed around. It was quaint, and it felt homey. Emma was chatting up a customer as Ruby was restocking the pastries. Henry was sitting in the far corner in a giant comfy looking chair scribbling into a notebook.

“Regina!” Emma’s voice sounded excited. “You finally decided to grace us with your presence.” Ruby’s head popped up and she smiled at them.

“How have you been Regina? I haven't really seen much of you since high school even though we work so close to each other,” Ruby was enthusiastic and clearly thinking the same things Kathryn was. For all she knew they also probably had a bet.

“I'm doing good. I do believe I'm owed a few lattes. I'll be taking one of those and a cinnamon apple muffin.”

“Oh we are all out-” Ruby started to say but Emma quickly spoke over her. 

“Yep I can get that for you, on me.” She watched as Emma dashed quickly into the back room and came back with a pastry bag handing it to Regina before taking control of the espresso machine. Did that mean Emma had purposely set aside a pastry just for her? She must have been staring at Emma because she heard Kathryn snicker beside her.

Emma handed her the latte as Regina gave Kathryn a pointed glare. Regina walked over to where Henry was sitting and sat across from him on the sofa.

“Hi!” He bounced out of his seat and gave her a hug.

“Hello Henry, what are you working on?”

He grabbed his notebook and sat down next to her. “I want to be a writer. So for ma’s birthday I'm writing her a story. I'm giving it to Ruby before I leave to give it to her on her birthday.”

“You won't see your mother on her birthday?” She was surprised that Henry’s father wouldn't allow him to see his own mother on her birthday.

He shrugged, “this was supposed to be the visit for her birthday but her birthday is next week. Dad usually schedules some kind of trip on her birthday every year saying he forgot. But I know that's not true.” He looked sad his feet swaying slightly, “Can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything Henry,” She glanced over at the counter and saw Kathryn and Ruby huddled together, Emma was watching Henry as she was working on a latte. She brought her full attention back to Henry who was looking at her intently.

“I don't want to go home. I want to stay here, I mean, I know ma works but she wants to spend time with me. Dad he... doesn't, I spend more time with my nanny… She's nice but she's not ma. He's always working or with Mila… I think he just wants me because it hurts ma. He doesn't even know anything about me,” he sighed and looked away, she could see the tears building up in his eyes.

“Tell me about this story you’re writing for your mother.” She encouraged him, hopefully a distraction would help.

He smiled and wiped at his eyes before continuing, “It’s about Brutus and ma, their adventures. I finished it a week ago I’m just trying to fix it up. You can read it if you want.”

He handed it over to her, she flipped through it the first thing she noticed was it was all text, “you don't have any illustrations?” 

He shrugged, “I'm not good at drawing. I just like writing.” 

“I see,” she paused contemplating what she was about to offer, screw it, she might as well, “how would you feel about me illustrating your story for you?”

His eyes grew big as a smile spread across his face, “Yes! Thank you!” He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

“What are you two talking about?” Emma plopped down in the seat that Henry had been sitting in. It didn't look quite so gigantic now. Regina slyly slid the notebook into her purse.

“Nothing dear,” Regina replied as Henry smiled guiltily at his mother who just hummed in suspicion. 

“Sure, sure,” Emma looked like she was about to say something else but they all heard the front door open rather aggressively.

“Swan!” A gruff male voice called out, Regina turned and spotted the man it came from, he looked scruffy and grungy like he was attempting to be some sort of rock star yet failing. Emma jumped to her feet, her attitude had abruptly changed from carefree to a harsh distant look.

“Killian we need to talk,” She had brushed over toward and past him straight to the door.

“I take it you want to speak alone then Swan, Henry pack your things I’ll be right back.” He said over his shoulder as he followed her back outside. Regina rearranged herself so that she could watch Henry and watch outside. Whatever Emma and Killian were talking about it wasn’t pretty because Killian was up in Emma’s face poking a finger into her chest. Emma looked like she was about to break the man in two.

“I hope I get to come back soon,” Henry distracted her from watching the scene unfold outside. He was all packed up and ready to go physically but she knew he had no desire to leave.

“I hope so too Henry, I had a lot of fun last night.”

“So are you and my ma friends now?” He asked hopefully.

“I think so.”

“Good, I know she has Ruby, Belle and Brutus but she always needs more friends. I think she gets lonely.”

“You are a very intuitive young man.”

“Thanks?” he tilted his head

She chuckled, “It means you notice things.”

Henry had a thoughtful look on his face before he said, “Yes, I know who you are.” She was about to ask what he meant but Emma and Killian came in. A smug smile on her face and he simply looked angry. Jumping to his feet Henry wrapped his arms around his mother.

“Be good kid, I’ll see you in two weeks okay?”

“Two weeks?’ He asked hopefully but slightly confused.

“Yeah kid, we are going to try this out, I’ll be seeing you every other weekend okay?” Regina could see the sparkle in his eyes as he nodded enthusiastically, Killian looked livid about the fact.

“Let’s go Henry.” Killian grabbed his shoulder and began to pull him toward the door.

“Wait! My backpack!” he wiggled out of the grasp and ran back grabbing his bag he quickly wrapped his arms around Regina surprising her. He pulled her down so that his mouth was near her ear and whispered, “Take care of her Peggy Carter.” before bounding out of the store. Killian sent one final glare at both Emma and Regina before leaving.

Emma stood there arms crossed as she watched her son leave. Regina was momentarily distracted by Kathryn’s abrupt cackle as she was chatting with Ruby and Belle at the counter. Once Henry was safely in the car Emma brought her attention to Regina, intrigue in her eyes. “What did he say to you?”

“He called me Peggy Carter.”

“Wow. That's a pretty high praise my friend.”

“I concur, she's quite the badass. So you get to see him in two weeks?”

“Yeah I had to fight tooth and nail for it but yeah. I still want to take his ass to court for full custody but this will do for now.”

Regina grabbed her purse, “well I must get going, I have a client, would you like to get drinks later? Since you had to deal with your ex today?”

“Drinks, yeah sounds good. I'm off at five, I can meet you at your store? Unless something else works better?”

“That's perfect. See you at five Emma.” Regina walked toward Kathryn, grabbing the woman’s arm she dragged her friend out of the store and the two headed toward the Evil Regal. “That counted as a social meeting so I only have to spend time with her eight more times. I'm having drinks with her later so by tomorrow it'll be seven.”

They walked in the door with Kathryn protesting, “That does not count, you two barely talked. And she was working.”

“It was thirty minutes and we were in the same room,” Regina countered, she wasn't going down without a fight.

Kathryn was about to argue but suddenly her eyes lit up, “holy shit, you're trying to find loopholes, that means you think you're going to lose.” Regina was going to protest but it was a possibility so she just crossed her arms and tried to look intimidating, “You know what fine this counts this one time, but new rule, neither of you can be working. Eight more and you can kiss her scotch free. Good luck waiting that long. I'll make you a deal,” a dangerous gleam was in Kathryn’s eyes.

“I'm not making anymore deals with you Kathryn.” Regina huffed as she set to work setting up her area.

“If you kiss her before five I'll go easy on you, I'll let you off on the outfit part of the bet.”

“I won't be kissing Emma Swan so that won't be an issue. You're going to lose.”

“Yeah, yeah sure. You keep telling yourself that Regina.”

Regina sat down in her chair ignoring Kathryn and pulled out Henry’s story. She needed to illustrate this before Emma’s birthday, when was her birthday anyways? She had forgotten to ask Henry.

 

\----------------

 

Emma went back to work, a steady stream of customers came through. Her and Ruby worked side by side through the rushes.

“Hey what are we doing for your birthday” Ruby asked between ringing up a customer and handing over the cup.

“We don't have to do anything.” Emma pulled the shots and steamed the milk. Before handing over a finished latte.

“Oh like hell we are doing nothing, we haven't done anything for your birthday since college. Come on, let's go out, we can invite Kathryn and Regina. Make it a girls night out.”

“Fine whatever, invite them but we are doing a girls night in. We can do it at my place, drinks and games or something.”

“Drinks and cards against humanity! Alright so Saturday?”

“Fine.” Emma grumbled, she'd rather just do nothing but Ruby wasn't going to let that slide. “When is your play?”

“Four weeks!!” Ruby was completely ecstatic about the play, as was Belle who had been somehow roped into helping with costuming. At this point it was a surprise that Ruby wasn’t running around the shop dressed as Mary Poppins.

“Perfect. Henry will be here, he'd love to see you perform.”

They were interrupted by a few customers before they fell back into conversation.

“I'll get you guys tickets, should I get an extra for Regina? You two seem pretty close.” Ruby was very unsuccessfully trying to be nonchalant about it.

“Uh I don’t know she might already have tickets because of Kathryn but if you could get ones close to them? I think Henry is in love with her, apparently she’s Peggy.”

“Is Henry the only one that has feelings for her?” Ruby prodded.

“We are just friends Rubes, at least I don’t know… It’s not like we’ve been on a date or anything and you know I never let anyone I’m dating meet Henry since the incident.” 

“Right, the incident. Well at least you’re celebrating tonight, you get to see Henry a lot more now. I would join you but rehearsals and all, I haven’t seen a lot of my wife lately and I intend on making up for it.” Ruby sighed as she leaned against the counter making eyes at Belle.

“You work with her, and she’s at rehearsals all the time, you see her every day.”

“That’s not the type of seeing I’m talking about Em. You know what I mean, my eyes and fingers haven’t seen  _ all _ of her lately.” 

“Okay yeah got it, have fun sexing up your wife, I am going to get going now. It’s almost five and I deserve to leave because I just had a flashback to the time I walked in on you two.”

Emma attempted to scurry past the chuckling Ruby but was met with a firm slap on the ass by Ruby, “Have fun on your date. You’ll have to tell me what it’s like to kiss the Evil Queen.”

“It’s not a date and I’m not going to be kissing her. We are just friends getting some drinks.”

“You should kiss her, get some action. You haven’t been on a date in forever.”

“We are just friends.” Emma was now almost out the door.

“That's what I used to say about Belle!” Ruby called before Emma was finally out of her shop. Sighing she strolled next door, this place was probably one of the most intimidating places when she had first moved here and now it was becoming a familiar safe place. She’d honestly never thought about getting a tattoo before but each visit in the possibility was becoming more intriguing.

The door swung open with ease and she walked inside instantly spotting Regina hard at work, her brow was furrowed in concentration. She almost looked annoyed so Emma just sat down and grabbed one of the portfolio books and began flipping through it. After only a few pages in Emma was completely and utterly fascinated. Kathryn’s work filled the book, it was packed full of portraits, each one seemed to hold more detail than the next. 

She barely even realized that someone had sat down next to her until she heard, “Were you looking to get some ink?” She shot up startled as her eyes laid on the man sitting next to her, slightly scruffy with an accent. He held his hand out to her, “Robin.”

“Emma,” she shook his hand, “and no, well not yet anyways, I don’t know. I’m going out for drinks with Regina."

“Ah, you’re Emma, yeah I think she’s almost done, she’s a little on edge. A-hole in the chair tried to bargain the price down. Brought out her dark side, he quickly realized his fault. I wouldn’t want to ever get on her bad side.” Emma nodded in agreement while she watched Regina apply some kind of ointment on the new tattoo. “She mentioned you might be needing legal assistance in the near future.” He handed over a business card, “My wife Marian is a lawyer, Regina wouldn’t say what you needed help with just that you may need some advice. Any friend of hers is a friend of ours. Looks like she’s ready to leave.”

Regina somehow made being angry look like an artform. Her glare made her look as though she could murder her client who was now awkwardly shuffling out the door. She gracefully closed the register and moved toward Emma and Robin, she was completely composed and yet she looked as though she could kill someone with a single word. Clearly Robin was right, best to never piss off Regina Mills.

“Did he at least pay?” Robin inquired as Regina approached.

“He did, and he left a generous five dollar tip.”

Robin raised an eyebrow at that, “five? That's it?”

“Yes rounds are on me, five whole extra dollars to my name. I'm just grateful he didn't try negotiating again or I might have had serious thoughts about castrating the man.”

“He's lucky to have his balls at all. Well, have a good night out you two, see you tomorrow Regina.” Robin walked away, Emma quickly put down the portfolio book and stood up.

“So uh, I don't know many drinking holes here. Granny's?”

“Granny’s is adequate, you aren't the only one who needs a drink anymore.” Regina strode out the door and Emma attempted to keep up.

“Does that happen often?” She asked as she caught up to Regina.

“Does what happen often?” Regina looked distracted in thought.

“Shitty clients?” Emma nearly tripped over herself trying to keep up with Regina’s pace. How the hell was she walking this fast in those heels. 

“You wouldn't believe the amount of pure stupidity we deal with.” Regina must have noticed her failing attempts to keep up because she noticeably slowed her pace. “How was the rest of your day?”

“Seems like it was better than yours, I only had one customer yell at me. Apparently one hundred and eighty isn't hot enough.”

“Was the person attempting to destroy their mouth?”

“Probably, I don't know, back when I used to work at Starbucks I'd get all sorts of crazy requests it doesn't really phase me at this point.”

“Yes I remember those days fondly.” Regina replied sarcastically.

“You worked at Starbucks? Regina Mills was formerly a barista.” Emma couldn't believe her ears.

“Yes dear I was a starving artist I had to make money somehow in college. Now quit gaping and go inside.” Regina was holding the door open to Granny’s.

Emma chuckled as she walked past Regina and headed to the bar, she plopped down onto a stool and Regina followed suit much more gracefully. The place was decently empty for a Sunday night, a bartender was easily waved down.

“Six shots of Vodka, a screwdriver and whatever she wants,” Emma glanced over at Regina expectantly and was met with a quizzical stare. 

“A jack and Coke for me,” the bartender shuffled off, “do you intend on getting shitfaced tonight?”

“Oh no three of those are for you, part of an icebreaker of sorts.”

“So you're trying to get me drunk?”

“No no no, see there's this game I used to play. We go back and forth asking questions. If you don't want to answer a question you take a shot, we move on. Three shots and you can't skip any more questions. Figured since we barely know each other seems like a good idea. You game?”

“Seeing as you've already ordered the shots it would be silly to back out now.”

Emma grinned triumphantly, she was going to learn about the mysterious Regina Mills. Time to make the most out of the situation, the bartender walked back and placed their drinks down as well as six shot glasses before grabbing some middle grade vodka and pouring their shots.

“Alright then Emma, what do you want to know?”

“So what's your favorite sexual position?” Emma asked nonchalantly as Regina nearly choked on her Jack and Coke.


	8. Hard bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'M SO SORRY, this chapter took so much longer than I anticipated to write mostly because of school and work and because my muse was being a petulant little brat. However my muse decided to play nice so here is the next chapter, hopefully you all don't have to wait as long for the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you all are having a wonderful morning/day/night! (Also sorry I know you all were expecting a joyful drinking scene but my muse wouldn't allow it.)

It had been a good night, well it was a great night if she was being honest with herself. After she had managed to catch her breath she had taken pleasure in quickly wiping that adorable smirk off Emma's face by informing the woman she liked to top. The night had gone on from there ranging from extremely personal to menial and everything in between. Both of them were having fun attempting to get the other to take a shot which had lead to a lot of laughter and heat rising in Regina's body that was undeniable. It wasn't exactly Emma's fault that Regina was now storming home attempting to bottle her tears. It was the three heavy handed drinks which caused the slight buzz and the "fairy tales aren't real 'Gina" which Emma had said in jest that pushed Regina into the spiral of despair.

Emma didn't know, why would she know. How would she know that those were the exact same words that her ex had said to her all the time. The ex that still apparently had a special place in Regina's heart. Even if Regina desperately wanted to crush that woman into little pieces. No matter how rational Regina was attempting to be she had needed to leave before she broke down in front of the woman she apparently has a crush on because said woman had momentarily reminded her of the woman that ripped a giant hole in her heart. She was stuck between the past and present.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a thud as Regina fell nearly face first into the sidewalk skidding her knees in the process. Great as if this night wasn't ending perfectly already, now her heel decided to be stuck in a crack. She furiously ripped off her now broken heel which was the culprit of her fall. She hobbled to her feet and managed to yank off the other heel before nearly crashing face first into her mother. The night had gone from wonderful to fan-fucking-tastic in point zero one seconds.

"Regina darling do you intend on walking home barefoot? You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself." Cora chided.

"Well unless I learn how to magically poof myself somewhere in the next few seconds I'm going to have to deal with the embarrassment of walking home barefoot," she sneered, her buzz was still strong and so was her urge to shove her mother down. Instead she decided to take the high road and moved to side stepped the woman and was about to pass her.

"I'm so disappointed in your behavior dear, drinking and making a scene. I believe I raised you better than that."

"Raised me? Mother you disowned me, what do you care what I do with my life."

"I had hoped you would have given up on this silly art idea by now."

"This silly art idea is what keeps me fed and happy, god why can't you accept that already? Forget it and you know what, forget me already, have a _lovely_ night mother." She stormed past, her feet slapping on cement, she could feel Cora's judgmental stare following her as she stormed the last few blocks home. Thankfully Storybrooke was small enough that getting from one place to another by foot wasn't that bad.

She made it up her driveway and was stumbling with putting her keys in the lock, after the eighth attempt she gave up. Throwing her heels at the door before flopping down on her front porch step, her tears began rolling down her face without her permission. Why did that damn blonde with blue eyes still haunt her. Just let the bitch go. She vaguely thought she heard her front door open but that would be ridiculous.

"Regina?" It was Kathryn, of course she wouldn't let her have one night alone, why had she given her a key to her place anyways. At least now she could actually get inside. Regina stumbled to her feet before shoving past the worried stare from her friend. "Regina what happened? Did Emma-"

"Go the fuck home Kathryn I'm in no mood." She stormed into the kitchen and began throwing open every cabinet attempting to find that whiskey. Where had she put it. She heard Kathryn slowly walking into the kitchen right as she flung open a cabinet and found the hidden liquor. Hastily she screwed off the cap, it fell off and rolled somewhere unknown. Regina shrugged at the loss and simply took the bottle to her lips. The warm searing liquid slid down her throat with ease. She quickly slid to the floor, bottle still in hand and curled up with her knees to her chest. Kathryn tentatively sat down next to her, only then did she realize her knees were bleeding from her impact with the ground but at this point she didn't care. The two of them sitting near but not saying anything, Kathryn afraid of stepping over a bound and that's how they sat for who knows how long, Regina drinking attempting to ease the pain of loss, of abandonment, of betrayal, of a night that had been going so damn well to be fucked over by her fragile feelings. Love is weakness.

"I'm better off alone," Regina hiccuped before taking another long swig of the whiskey.

"Oh Regina," Kathryn pulled her into a hug. Her finger stroking through Regina's hair was slowly putting the drunken woman to sleep. "I made this bet because I thought Emma would be good for you, but if she hurt you I will fillet the bitch." Regina didn't have the strength or the mind capacity to tell her that Emma was innocent, instead she felt her body drift into unconsciousness.

The thing that had awoken her was a very unexpected lick on her face. With a crack of her eye she spotted a shiny wet dog snout, Brutus. She closed her eyes and opened them again thinking perhaps she was hallucinating in her hungover state but no Brutus was still standing there looking at her expectantly. It took her a moment to realize she was laying on the sofa and to remember the events leading up to her being there, but bits and pieces were hazy. She could hear the sounds of distant bickering, well actually it sounded more like yelling. Who the hell was yelling and why the hell was Brutus in her house. Also the thought of why his presence wasn't terrifying her was on the forefront of her mind but she couldn't seem to find him scary anymore.

She swung herself to a sitting position to brace herself to stand. The whole world felt like it was rotating double speed and suddenly she was seeing two of Brutus who was wagging his tail watching her blissfully unaware of her inebriated curse.

The shouting was undoubtedly coming from outside and now they were starting to become audible and coherent.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Swan, I know you did something."

Shit, the two voices squabbling were Emma and Kathryn. She pulled herself to her feet and found the front door slightly ajar which explained how Brutus got in.

"I didn't do anything- Regina!" Emma sounded relieved at spotting her, "why the hell is Kathryn acting like I'm Satan in human form?"

Kathryn spun around to look at her, expecting Regina to be on her side.

"Would one of you two imbeciles explain to me what you're bickering about at this god forsaken hour that forced Brutus to come and wake me from my slumber."

"Oh shit, sorry." Emma made a half hearted attempt to move toward Brutus who was now sitting at Regina's feet. Emma looked every ounce hungover as Regina felt. Kathryn blocked Emma in her path.

"We are bickering because she sent you home in tears. You went out happy and came come miserable, and I put together from your drunken ramble that it was her fault." Kathryn's voice was accusatory and angry, Emma just looked peeved and aggravated at the accusation but she also looked exhausted.

"I didn't do jack shit, Kathryn."

"She didn't do anything. Kathryn, inside, now."

"But-" Kathryn began to protest.

"-no buts just go inside we will discuss this when it doesn't feel like a semi truck is sitting atop my head. Emma did nothing and I'm pretty sure from the looks of it she's got as much of a hangover as I do and you've been screaming at her for no damn reason. Inside now."

"She didn't hurt you?" Kathryn sounded confused.

"No in fact I had a wonderful evening with her." The comment left a smirk on Emma's face as Kathryn quickly apologized as she skirted inside. "My apologies Emma. I don't know what overcame her."

Emma just shrugged as she step forward and attached the leash in her hands onto Brutus. "I've been yelled at for less, you alright?" The question was heartfelt, Emma was searching her face.

"I'll be alright. Thank you for last night. You should go rest you look dreadful."

Emma chuckled, "Right back at ya. I suppose Brutus waking you up is better than someone turning a cold shower on you though." Regina quirked an eyebrow, "Apparently I ended up at Ruby and Belle's place and passed out in the bathtub. And then my snoring was echoing into the bedroom."

Regina unsuccessfully attempted to stop the giggle from escaping from her lips. "Yes I do suppose my wake up call was a lot more polite then, see you later Emma."

"See ya." Emma attempted to send her a beaming smile but it turned into a half grimace as she stepped backward, clearly the vodka hadn't been kind to her last night. She also attempted a grin as Emma retreated groggily toward home as the sun was making it's way into the sky.

 

\--------------------------

 

The screeching noise coming from the espresso machine was doing nightmares to her migraine. She hadn't expected to have to down six shots of vodka after two screwdrivers last night and she wasn't as young as she used to be. The morning wake up hadn't been a delight either and she was feeling worse for wear. She was still a little hazy about if she had actually made it to Regina's this morning to pick up the escapee Brutus to then get yelled at for who knows what reason, but here was Kathryn coming into the store looking slightly guilty.

"Emma I am so so sorry, I did not mean what I was saying this morning. I thought that something had happened but Regina informed me otherwise. Please accept my apology."

"It's cool, we're cool, just maybe keep your voice down."

"Right, here I brought some Advil as an apology also I promise to behave myself at your birthday party if you'll still allow me to come. There will be an excellent gift of whatever you want as an apology."

"That's not necessary but I'll take the Advil. I'll see you Saturday."

"Oh thank god," Kathryn passed over the Advil that Emma greedily downed hoping it would help. "I'm still going to get you something good though."

"Whatever you say Kathryn, you getting anything?"

"No, I just wanted to apologize, sorry again." Kathryn smiled as she darted out of the store, Emma internally groaned as a young teenager entered and approached the counter. Not that she had anything against teens, it was more the fact that she wanted everyone and everything to disappear until her head stopped throbbing.

"Hi!" the teenager cheerfully greeted as she made it in front of Emma.

 _Shhh_ Emma thought internally as she tried to force a smile while also attempting to eye the store trying to figure out where Ruby had wandered off to. Maybe she could pawn the cheerful and very loud customers off onto anyone else but she couldn't find her. Guess it was time to put on her customer service voice and pretend that she wasn't dying. "Hey. How can I help you?"

"There's this ball the school is putting on, we do it every year. Anyways I was hoping we could leave some flyers here? The entire town is invited, tickets are only fifteen dollars." The girl kept prattling on about the event for who knows how long and all Emma could imagine was gently strangling her. Her head was throbbing and she just wanted her to leave so she just nodded along like she was actually paying attention. The flyers were placed onto the counter near the register for the customers. Emma let out a sigh of relief as the teenager left.

"The Happily Ever After Ball? Has it really already been a year?" Belle chimed noticing the flyer as she swept into the room from the kitchen a tray of pasties in hand. Ruby followed her into the room with a pastry half eaten looking slightly guilty as Tiana shooed her out.

"You abandoned me to steal pastries Rubes? When you know I'm dying?" Emma moaned which caused Belle to giggle and Ruby to slide up next to her as she grabbed a flyer.

"You should bring Henry to this Em, you'll have him here, it's in two weeks. It's this really fun ball where everyone gets dressed up in poofy dresses and suits and we dance and it's just a really great time all around. Henry's got a suit right? I mean Killian is loaded right he must have bought Henry a suit for some fancy schmancy event right?"

"Yeah he probably has a suit, I don't know. It does sound like something he'd like."

Belle chimed in "He'd absolutely love it, this years theme is apparently Beauty and the Beast."

"That's fitting for you two, that would make you the beast Rubes." Emma retorted which made her best friend feign hurt.

"That is rude, I am not a beast. The beast is you, because I was not the one snoring like a bear at five am this morning."

"Yeah maybe I was the one snoring last night but I've heard you snore before punk, we were roommates."

"You dare call me out like that in front of my wife? Lies and deceit I do not snore."

"You do" both Emma and Belle replied at the same time. Ruby's mouth popped open I astonishment.

"But you are my beast," Belle wrapped her wife in a hug preventing her from storming away, "And I find it adorable."

"How? She sounds like a deranged wolf," Emma scoffed as she stole the last bit of pastry from Ruby.

 

\--------------------------

 

Regina had a whole handful of sketches laid out in front of her, thankfully she had taken a lot of spare time this week, she always did right before having to do inventory every month. She hadn't exactly expected to be spending her free time illustrating a child's story but she couldn't help but revel in excitement as she drew out Brutus. Somehow that dog had become her friend and she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it but he was adorable.

She'd found out the night before that Emma's birthday was on Saturday which left her exactly five days to finish. Tight schedule but she could manage it. She shoved around a few of the designs, tossing a few to the side as she decided they simply wouldn't work. She grabbed a handful and headed toward their scanner. It was an annoying process but eventually she managed to get them all scanned into the computer before grabbing her prized Wacom tablet, it had been a secret gift from her father for her eighteenth birthday, it was honestly a surprise it still worked but it did. It might not have been the most advanced piece of equipment she owned but it was one of her favorites.

She pulled up her favorites into photoshop and began the process of coloring and cleaning them up. She got lost in her work, focus on the lines and the movement, tweaking each color until it was right, aligning the text on each page. She was so lost in all of it that she was completely unaware of Kathryn leaning over her shoulder watching her.

"What are you working on?" Kathryn mostly muttered to herself but it startled Regina causing her to sit up straight and inadvertently shoulder Kathryn right in the throat.

Kathryn stumbled back and coughed a few times before muttering "Jesus woman, trying to murder me?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't startle me, I thought you would know this by now." Regina turned around to fully face Kathryn and to make sure her friend wasn't seriously injured.

"I asked you like six times what you were doing but you conveniently ignored me, apparently you only hear me if I basically whisper in your ear."

"Apparently so. I'm working on a gift, nothing special." Regina tried to pretend that it wasn't anything important.

"Right, which is why it's now eight pm, the shops been empty besides the two of us for two hours and you were completely oblivious to this fact. You only get this dedicated when you are excited about something. Who is it for?"

"I do not get excited about things. And no one important."

"So Emma isn't important?" Kathryn countered.

"I never said I'm doing this for Emma."

"You can try to fight me on this Regina but her birthday is on Saturday and that is absolutely Brutus." Kathryn was pointing at the screen which was infact a drawn close up of Brutus.

"Bite me." Regina turned around ignoring Kathryn completely as she saved the files. She was already halfway done with the book and it had only been one day.

"No thanks, so you going to eventually tell me what happened last night?"

"No." Regina shut her laptop and unplugged her tablet before placing them carefully in one of her desk drawers. Conveniently ignoring Kathryn in the process, she wasn't in a place to open up about her little break down and she'd honestly rather forget about it.

"Figured as much. Alright see you tomorrow."

 

\--------------------

 

She sighed, officially twenty nine now. Emma had taken the day off, and she had pretty much forgotten about the party until last night Ruby had forcefully reminded her. So here she was on her birthday morning sitting on the floor attempting to put together the last of the ikea furniture. A lame attempt to make her place more presentable, the only two rooms she had put a lot of effort into unpacking so far were the kitchen and Henry's room. Even her own bedroom was still somewhat in shambles.

Brutus was happily squeaking his new toy as she spun the directions in her hands for what felt like the millionth time. There was a knock coming from the front door which Brutus happily bounded toward toy still squeaking in his mouth. Emma pulled herself to her feet and made her toward the noise, who could be here? Everyone was coming over tonight. She swung the door open and found Regina standing there with a gift perfectly wrapped in her hands.

"Hi?" Emma managed to squeak out. Regina was for the first time that Emma had ever seen, in clothing that wasn't business professional. A soft looking sweater and jeans and yet she still looked like she was born royalty. Emma hadn't seen much of Regina over the past week so she was still kind of nervous that she had somehow offended her friend, if Regina could even be considered a friend.

"Hello Emma, happy birthday."

"Thanks. You're uh, early."

"Yes well your son wanted me to make sure I got his gift to you early. May I come in?"

"Oh uh yeah," Regina might have been dressed more casually but Emma suddenly felt like she was excessively underdressed, still in her sweats and a baggy t-shirt. "So you're the one he roped into giving me my gift. That explains why Ruby and Belle had no idea when I was grilling them on what he got me. I should have known."

The two headed into the living room followed by Brutus who just seemed pleased with their new company. "Yes and he's very persistent, he managed to find the shop's number to tell me specifically to come early, also you are supposed to call him while you open this." Regina handed over the pristinely wrapped gift, there was no way the kid had wrapped this.

Emma smiled and pulled out her phone dialing her son, it rang a few times so she sat it down on the coffee table and put it on speaker phone.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Henry sounded excited as he answered causing both Emma and Regina to chuckle.

"Thanks kid, Regina's here and I've got you on speaker so I can open this mystery gift."

"Oh good hi Gina! Open it! Open it!" He encouraged. Emma made eye contact with Regina, who looked a little on edge. Probably just Brutus making her nervous again. Emma slipped her finger under the skillfully wrapped paper and began carefully opening it. It took her a few seconds to fully realize what she was holding once she had gotten it clear of the wrap.

It was a hard bound book with a book jacket that had a drawing of Brutus. Her fingers traced over the "written by Henry Swan" and the "illustrated by Regina Mills" she couldn't stop the tears from pulling at her eyes.

"Ma what do you think?" Henry couldn't see her and was assuming the silence was a bad thing.

"It's amazing Henry, you made me a hardcover book, how did you two pull this off?" She looked up at Regina expectantly, emotions pulling her every which way.

She wasn't expecting Henry's response, "It's hardcover?"

Regina timidly laughed, "I hope that's okay Henry, I bound the book myself. I figured the more durable the better."

"You bound this yourself?" Emma couldn't help the amazement in her voice as she flipped open the book, it was only maybe twenty pages long but each page was covered in color. She inspected the binding and couldn't believe that Regina had bound and drawn a friggen book for her. "Best birthday ever."

She smiled as she gently closed the book and held it against herself protectively. This was by far the most thoughtful birthday gift she had ever received from anyone and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. Henry cheered and wished her a birthday birthday again before he had to hang up probably due to his father but Emma let it go. This gift meant everything to her and she didn't want to ruin the day with the thoughts of people that didn't deserve her attention.

She brought her smile up to Regina, "You bound and drew a book for me?"

"Technically I did it for Henry, but yes I did. Happy birthday again." A small blush was seeping into Regina's cheeks a fact that Emma noticed her desperately trying to hide.

"Thank you. Do you want to stay? I mean you probably have work or some-"

"-I don't have work. I'd love to stay." Regina took a seat on the floor next to the pile of boards and knobs, "It would appear you are attempting ikea furniture. On your birthday no less."

"Yeah. What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment, also I want to impress people with my house. Although now that I really think about it the only people who will be here tonight that haven't seen my disaster zone would be Belle and Kathryn. Both of them are taken, so no need to impress them with my interior decorating skills."

"Let me help you then."

"What? No! No, that's okay thank you but uh-"

"-Emma, it's your birthday the least I can do is help you build some furniture."

"I mean as long as you don't mind." Emma sat down near Regina on the floor.

"I wouldn't have offered in the first place if I minded Em-ma." Regina smirked in her direction before rolling up her sleeves revealing that delicious sleeve of ink.

_Oh god Emma, keep yourself in check. The last thing you want to do is make her run. You already did that once._

"Well I suppose I do need a bookshelf actually built now that I own the best book in the world. Alright what do we do?" Emma leaned over and placed her prized possession onto the coffee table in a safe location before looking back at Regina.

Regina was holding out her hand toward Emma all the while studying the instructions intensely, "Screw me."


	9. The Past Catches Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. It's been forever I know, life and my muse were just not cooperating and I know this chapter is super short but I just really wanted to get something out to you guys. Also a very happy birthday to Lana Parrilla! (I highly doubt she'd choose my story to read but you never know.) Thank you everyone for your patience. Much love to you all. Viva la Swanqueen.

Emma laid in bed content. A sigh escaped her lips, the day had been eventful. First Regina had surprised her with the absolute best gift, well it was partially from Henry but she hadn't expected a gift from the stunning woman and Henry always managed to pull through with an excellent gift.

Her mind wandered through the playful banter that was shared with Regina while they successfully built furniture together. More accurately Regina built it while Emma attempted to be useful. However they'd ended up spending most of the time chatting, or flirting. Emma wasn't entirely sure it was flirting because Regina always seemed to awkwardly move away from her advances.

Emma could have sworn they were seconds away from kissing if it hadn't of been for Ruby barging into the house to set up. After that it was almost as if there was never a second alone with Regina but they both managed to survive some drunken board games with Ruby, Belle, and Kathryn. Ruby ended up decently plastered while everyone else managed to make it out alright.

Emma just couldn't get to sleep. The body next to her shifted closer and now Emma had a face full of brown hair attacking her face and a hand resting on her breast.

“Hey,” she attempted to wipe the hair out of her face and gently move the intruding body off of her.

“Hmm?” Was the mumbled response she received.

“Just because you're drunk Rubes doesn't mean you get to feel me up.”

“You're not my wife.” Ruby mumbled but didn't attempt to move away, “but comfy.”

“Okay fine just please remove your hand from my chest.”

“Hmm deal. Why am I here again?” Her words were still slightly slurred.

“Because you partied hard and Belle passed out on Henry’s bed and you crawled in my bed complaining that the sofa couldn't hold you and that Henry's bed is too tiny.”

“But why isn't Regina here?” Ruby wiggled her eyebrows.

“Because three's a crowd and I'm pretty sure she knows how to hold her liquor unlike you.”

“Rude, I'm going back to sleep. Next party you need to make a move on Regina though. You should take her on a date, live a little,” Ruby closed her eyes and snuggled up close to Emma. Now all Emma could imagine was Regina cuddling up with her instead of Ruby. Maybe she should ask Regina out.

 

\---------------------------

 

Regina tossed for what felt like the millionth time that evening. The day kept replaying in her head. It's not like it had been anything particularly special. She had only built ikea furniture for Emma, and given her the book. And of course there was that almost kiss, it was the only thing she kept thinking about. One minute they were joking about people naming their children horrible things, the next they were both reaching for the same piece when their hands grazed and their eyes locked and at the very minimum Regina’s heart started racing and she almost decided to throw the bet to the wind and give into her desire to kiss the gorgeous woman in front of her but just her luck Ruby came bounding in the front door. Regina was so startled she nearly smacked herself in the face trying to spring away from Emma.

Regina decided to just settle for barely sleeping and rolled over to grab her phone. The brightness nearly blinded her and after a few fumbles she managed to fix it. Tapping in her password she decided to check her email. It was mostly just spam, a few potential clients looking to book future sessions, she swiped her way through them deleting and moving anything important to a folder to read later. The next one she opened was a town newsletter, she almost went to delete it before she noticed it mentioned the yearly dance. 

That's what she could do, she could ask Emma out on a real date. Screw Kathryn and their dumb bet, she could take the punishment or attempt to hang out with Emma enough times before now and next Sunday. That would work. She typed out a quick text to Kathryn;

_ Breakfast at Granny’s 9am. Don't be late. _

 

\----------------------

 

Emma rolled out of bed fairly early. She could hear Ruby complaining about a hangover from a few rooms over and Belle sounded chipper as ever. Looking to investigate she snuck a peek into the kitchen area and spotted the duo cleaning up what was left from the party with Brutus running around Ruby’s feet, toy dangling from his mouth clearly seeking a tug-of-war buddy but being denied.

“I did tell you not to drink so much dear,” Belle chimed as Ruby was grumbling about something.

“Good morning you two,” Emma smiled at them as Brutus ran toward her legs. Belle smiled back as Ruby grumbled some more. “Alright well I'm going to take Brutus for a walk around town, we both need some exercise.”

“Be safe, we will finish cleaning up this mess before we head into work.” Belle waved her off as Emma clipped a bouncing Brutus into his leash.

“See you guys there!” Emma threw on some running shoes and headed out. The sun was shining and the weather was perfect. It had been a long while since she had last taken Brutus out for a walk, they used to take walks nearly every morning back in Boston and she could tell he missed the walks as much as she did. She was going to see if Regina wanted to join them but when they passed her house her car was gone.

Brutus looked between his owner and the house longingly. “Sorry buddy she's not home. Maybe we will run into her later huh?” She scratched his head before heading off toward town.

 

\---------------------

 

Sitting at Granny’s she checked her watch again. Nine o’ five she heard the jingle of the door, turning around she spotted Kathryn coming in and heading straight toward her.

“You're late” Regina stated matter of factly as Kathryn scooted into the seat across from her.

Kathryn just rolled her eyes, “Next time maybe give a girl a little more warning, you're lucky I'm here at all. So what was so important that you called me here?”

“It's about Emma..”

“Is that so?” Kathryn leaned in giving Regina a mischievous grin causing Regina to sit back and cross her arms.

“I intend on asking her out, however I'm still going to win.”

Kathryn started genuinely smiling, she reached over and pulled one of Regina's arms away from her body. “I'm so happy for you Regina, I really think she'll be great for you. Let's call the bet off, that way to can just go and date her huh?”

Regina cracked a smile, “That sounds agreeable to me.”

A waitress walked over and took their order. The two friends fell into comfortable chatter as they waited for their food. Kathryn was rambling on about her excitement for Graham to return, Regina was smiling along with her. He was coming back in a week.

Abruptly Kathryn stopped mid-sentence and was staring at the door mouth agape in shock. Regina started to turn around to see what she was looking at but Kathryn threw her hand forward bringing Regina’s attention back to her.

“You do not want to turn around.” Kathryn nearly hissed which caused Regina to only become more curious she raised an eyebrow at her before glancing behind her. It took her all of two seconds before her eyes locked onto the blue eyed woman she thought she would never see again. It suddenly felt like she was drowning and no one could save her, it was fight or flight mode and while on any other occasion she’d choose fight, today she wanted to run and run hard. Those blue eyes locked onto her and she saw the confused smile cross her face, Regina whipped her head back around and met Kathryn’s concerned look. Panic was rising in her chest, she stumbled to her feet and shoved past the woman and out the door, her feet leading her quickly away. She had no sense of where she was going, she just needed to get far away but her legs failed her ten blocks away as she stumbled to hold herself against a street light pole. Her breath was coming out ragged, her mother’s voice was scolding her in her head for being such a child, just face your problems Regina.

“Regina!” The voice came from behind her, she heard the steps of the woman that made her run approaching her. Her voice was exactly how she remembered it “Hey ‘Gina please, I didn’t know you’d be here. Can we talk, I’m sorry.”

Regina spun around attempting to keep her dignity, as a cackle escaped her lips, “Sorry? Sorry? That’s what you have to say to me Leo?”

“Regina, I am.” There was a softness to the face in front of her but the panic inside Regina was quickly turning to anger and that was far greater.

“What exactly are you sorry for? Are you sorry you cheated or are you sorry you got caught?” she sneered. Leo took a step forward, but Regina matched it and took a step back, “Don’t you fucking dare touch me.”

“Regina,” she pleaded.

“No, you lost that right when I found you knuckle deep in another woman.” Her voice was rising and she didn’t care if people were watching them. She needed to let out her rage before she punched the woman in front of her. She heard a dog roughly bark and the pounding of paws on pavement causing her to freeze in place. There was a growl at her feet she glanced down and saw, the normally loveable and soft, Brutus shoulders squared humming out a low growl in Leo’s direction. He was protecting her, and he looked menacing, she absentmindedly scratched behind his ear for a moment as a thank you.

“What the fuck Regina, you’re terrified of dogs, I gave up my dog because I knew you were!” Leo went to step forward but immediate stepped back as Brutus let out a deep bark in protest.

“That was your own choice, I did not tell you to get rid of your dog.” She growled.

“Please call off this dog Regina, I just want to talk.” And Regina was about to reply but an out of breath Emma jogged up and placed a hand on the small of Regina’s back.

“Everything alright here?” She asked between some wheezes. 

Without a second thought Regina wrapped an arm around Emma pulling her close, she brought her mouth up to Emma’s ear and whispered, “Please play along.” And then kissed her cheek. “Everything is better now that you’re here dear.” She saw the flash of confusion momentarily across Emma’s face but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

“Who is this?” Leo asked with a hint of jealousy.

“Leo this is my Emma,” She then looked at the woman she was clinging onto for dear life, “Emma this is my ex wife Leo.”


	10. The Better Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! My muse finally spoke to me, and honestly it was about damn time. I'm so sorry it took this long to get the next chapter out. I have the rest of the story basically plotted out I just need to fill it in. Thank you all for the encouraging comments.

Regina felt Emma’s arms wrap around her waist in a protective hold.

“Well, we have to get going Leo, we are busy people.” Emma grabbed Brutus’ leash and took a step away without letting go of Regina. Brutus was still huffy, Emma pulled her hand away to lace it into Regina’s hand, “Let's go get ready for work dear.”

“Please I just want to talk to Gina, I want to apolo-”

“-you've done enough. Just leave us alone. She's moved on so should you.” Emma effectively turned them around and started walking toward Regina’s house. Leo made no further effort to follow them thankfully. After a few blocks Brutus returned to his happier self and before Regina realized where she was she was in front of her house.

“Thank you Emma, I- I don't know what I would have done if you two hadn't of shown up.” She was still a little rattled. Emma appeared to be assessing her well being with her eyes. “Would you two care to come inside?”

“I- uh, yeah that’d be nice.” Brutus’ tail wagged in response.

Regina let them in and made her way to the living room. Emma and Regina sat down on the sofa in silence. Regina could feel Emma’s worried stare on her as she scratched Brutus’ head. The tension was radiating off Regina.

“She cheated on me, the only reason I found out was because I left work early.” She kept her eyes down on Brutus, she had no real idea why she was sharing this with Emma but here she was tears forming, “my father called me while I was at work to tell me he had cancer so I left and ended up having an even shittier day by walking into my own house to see my wife fucking some other woman on my sofa.”

She felt Emma’s hand gently placed on her shoulder, “She's a bitch Regina, I know you act tough but you've got a heart of gold and she's a fucking idiot for ruining that. Any person would be lucky to have you.”

Regina straighten her back as she sniffled before looking at Emma, “I do not have a heart of gold.”

Emma scoffed “You made me soup”

“Any person with a soul would have done the same. You were sick.”

“Right, sure.” Emma stood up, “I have to go get ready for work, you going to be okay?”

“Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for pretending to be my girlfriend. Should I run into her again I'll deal with it myself I was simply flustered.”

“Right, see you later Regina.” Emma lead a reluctant Brutus out the door. As the door clicked shut Regina slumped back into the sofa. What the hell was she doing.

\--------------

Emma was angrily emptying out the coffee grinds into the trash when she felt Ruby grab her by the wrist and pull her into the back room.

“Hey you wanna explain why you've turned into the Incredible Hulk for the last four days?”

Emma averted her eyes and crossed her arms as she leaned against the table.

Ruby tapped her toes impatiently, “Spit it out Emma Swan, I'm tired of dealing with your pouty attitude.”

“It's that bitch Leo, I know she's still in town I saw her yesterday over at Granny’s,” Emma grumbled as she remained rigid in her pout.

“And who the hell is Leo?”

Emma let out a defeated sighed, “She's Regina’s ex-wife. Regina momentarily pretended to be my girlfriend a few days ago to get away from her and I haven't seen her since I left her house. And now I feel like Regina is avoiding me and now I can't ask her out with her ex-wife hanging around town, can't that bitch get a life.”

“Wow alright not exactly what I was expecting to hear. And you're sure Regina is avoiding you?”

“Yeah…” her voice fell, “I may have let Brutus out on purpose hoping she'd call me to come pick him up and instead fifteen minutes later he came inside through the doggie door pouting so I went outside and saw Regina driving back down the street.”

“You're basing the assumption that she's avoiding you on the fact that she brought Brutus back to your house without calling you?”

“Yes, that and she hasn't been in the store for her lattes. And she avoided eye contact with me yesterday when I passed her as she was headed into her shop.”

Ruby sighed, “any idea why she might be avoiding you?”

“I don't know.”

“Well just take a break okay? Henry's going to be here later and the ball is in two days you've got time, you can take tomorrow off if you need to. We've got it, we're doing so well I think we could easily afford to hire a few more part timers so we can get some more rest. But you look worn out, go home.”

 

\-----

Regina’s pencil tip cracked for the fifth time in the last thirty minutes. She could feel the tension built inside herself, Leo was still in town and she had no clue why but she was pissed. How dare she visit Storybrooke, this was Regina’s home town, her terf.

She leaned back in her chair, even the sound of work going on around her wasn't helping her relax. Nothing was helping her relax, and she'd been avoiding Emma for days. She knew she was hell on heels when she was stressed out and she wasn't going to take it out on Emma.

Kathryn walked into the shop and quickly walked over to Regina, “You might want to go outside, I know you're avoiding Leo but her and Emma are basically at each other's throats and it's about you.”

Regina sprang to her feet a blend of anxious and furious emotions coursing through her as she made her way outside where she found Emma basically blocking her store from Leo. Emma's arms were crossed, shoulders squared, legs firmly planted she looked intimidating and her back was to Regina.

“I'm not moving, and you're not getting any closer to her store. If she wanted to talk to you she would-.”

Leo's eyes made contact with hers, “-Gina can we please talk. Just five min-”

“-I do not want to talk to you Leo.”

“Just five minutes please,” she begged, “after that if you decide you never want to see me again then fine just five minutes.”

“Fine, go inside I will not be having this in public again.”

Emma let Leo pass as Regina opened the door for her. Emma and Regina’s eyes met.

“I uh- sorry if I over stepped. I just figured-” Emma muttered.

“It's okay, thank you. Would you mind joining us? It might look a little weird if my girlfriend who was just defending my honour didn't join me.”

Emma nodded and followed Regina inside. Regina took lead and headed straight back to the back office leading the three of them to a quiet location. She tensed as Leo attempted to touch her arm so she moved across the room, Emma followed almost nonchalantly creating a human barrier.

“Well say whatever you have to say to me Leo, you said five minutes and I'm holding you to it.”

“Gina please, I love you I made a mistake, I know it's been awhile but I didn't know what I lost until it was gone.”

“Why did you do it? Why did you cheat on me?” Regina’s voice was wavering slightly.

“I didn't mean to hurt you, you were never around I got lonely and I made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes.”

Emma snorted, “anyone ever tell you that you're shitty at apologizing.” Regina had half turned her body away from the two of them, she was holding herself back from punching Leo’s teeth out.

“What are you even doing here? I came here to speak to Regina not her puppy dog of a girlfriend.”

There was a pause before Regina turned and made full eye contact with Leo, anger was storming inside her. “Firstly how dare you speak back to Emma, she is here because I asked her to. Secondly what kind of hack job of an apology was that, you didn't even fucking say you were sorry let alone take ownership of your fuck up. Lonely?! Lonely Leo? I was working to build a business and whenever I came home you barely paid me any attention. You crushed me,” Regina took a step closer to Leo pointing at her chest, “you fucked this up. This is not on me, I loved you. I'd be in LA right now if it wasn't for you but you know what I'm happy here, I'm surrounded by people who don't want to fuck me over. Go home Leo, I don't want to hear your shitty attempt at an apology that is long overdue. I do not love you anymore, and I don't want to see your face anymore.”

Leo almost made an attempt to protest, “fine, I'll leave you alone,” she stormed out of the room. Silence fell over both Emma and Regina.

After a minute Emma said, “well she's a piece of work.” Which caused Regina to let out a short laugh. Emma turned to face her, but Regina turned her head away, she could feel tears brimming up and her stupid pride was rearing its ugly head. She felt Emma's fingers gently touch her chin like they had that time Emma wiped the flour off her cheek. She made eye contact and could see the worry in Emma’s expression.

“You okay Regina?”

She lightly nodded, “yes, I'll be fine.”

Emma paused momentarily, “are,” she pointed at Regina and back at herself, “we okay?”

Regina nodded softly.

Emma let out a nervous laugh, “okay good, cause it felt like you were ignoring me so uh… “

“To be honest I was, I didn't want to take out my rage on you. You don't deserve that. Thank you again for having my back.”

Emma laughed, it appeared as if she was contemplating something so Regina rose an eyebrow. Emma asked, “So are you going to the dance, ball thing this weekend?”

Regina nodded, “yes I'll be attending the ball.”

“Oh uh…” Emma looked slightly disappointed.

“I'm going alone, I go every year, it's a stupid town tradition and I usually leave early but I enjoy tradition.”

“Would you- maybe? Want to go with I- me? Would you want to go to the ball with me? You and me at the ball together?” She could see the nervousness rolling off of Emma.

“I'd love to go to the ball with you Emma. Henry is supposed to be here this weekend correct?”

“Yes! Henry shit I'm supposed to be picking him up, alright see you at the ball! Or maybe sooner? But definitely at the ball,” Emma turned to leave the office, she was halfway out of the shop before Regina called after her.

“Emma, is it a date?”

Emma froze and turned around, “I mean yeah, if you want it to be if not that's fine as well but yes a date.”

“That’ll be lovely Emma,” Regina took a step out of the office doorway into the store, “see you soon for our date.”

A huge grin crossed over Emma's face as she left the store almost bouncing. Regina felt Kathryn bump into her side.

“A date huh? What the hell happened in there?” There was a huge grin on Kathryn’s face as well.

Regina paused, “I realized I deserved better than Leo. And I realized Emma is a lot better than Leo, I want to see how this plays out.”


End file.
